To the Victor, Goes the Katsudon: Stammi Vicino
by Destinies Entwined
Summary: This new installment of my series with be a WIP through the end of the series. Starting here, all of the post-ep material will be in relation to canon and will ALL BE CONNECTED unless otherwise dictated by YOI's storyline. Inspired by a week's worth of fan art & theory, I bring you "Stammi Vicino". From here on in, Yuuri and Victor pledge to stand by each other.
1. Chapter 1

The crowd persisted in a deafening roar, alight with the flurry of flashes from the cameras of eager fans. Yuuri's head buzzed with adrenaline, still reeling, still unable to shake the tingle in his lips as he stood next to his former rinkmate on the podium. Silver was yet satisfactory, considering how well he had done on virtually _no_ sleep. But he was motivated and determined now, more than ever, to clinch the gold in Russia.

He tried hard to keep from drifting off into his mind somewhere else...another world was submerged in glimmering blue oceans, wrapped in a warm, sleepy embrace. Exhausted, Yuuri, along with Phichit and Christophe, made his way off the ice after the medal ceremony concluded.

Victor was waiting for him with the softest, yet most attentive gaze. The brunet stepped off to the side as Phichit and Chris headed past them toward the locker rooms, giving them both a respectful nod. Turning back to Victor, he was met with a look he'd never seen before.

It seemed to be drawing him in with yearning. There was a flicker of apology, and...love. So much love. They had grown so close in the last couple months, and the boundaries of where one ended and the other began had progressively blurred. And now, the fine line they had been flirting with had been literally _leapt_ over in front of the world.

Victor pulled him in, wrapping his arms around him and snuggling into his neck.

"Yuuri, what I said earlier...I'm sor-"

"I know, Victor," Yuuri replied with a sigh, letting out all of the tension in his body. "You already apologized, remember?"

He pulled back and looked deep into those loving, bright eyes that smiled down at him, knowing _exactly_ what he meant. He had a taste of Victor's love, and now every part of his being wanted more. He wanted to unfurl these wings that his beloved had given him. Yuuri caressed his pale cheek, rosy with the chill of the air, and ran his thumb along Victor's bottom lip.

Victor's eyes widened at the intimate act, knowing what was on his love's mind. He covered the hand on his jaw with his own, before taking that gentle hand and pressing a kiss to Yuuri's palm.

Yuuri blushed at the intimate gesture, but took his hand in his and laced their fingers together.

"Let's go," Victor said with a smile. "I think dinner and a nap are in order."

"Sounds good to me," Yuuri replied, relief evident in his words. His shoulders loosened as they went to collect his belongings in the locker room. Victor waited for him out in the hall as Yuuri went in to grab his bags.

There was much chatter as he entered, congratulatory hugs for some and consoling words to those who were going home empty handed. But as people noticed Yuuri enter, the din quieted. All eyes were on him.

 _Everyone_ had seen Victor kiss him. Everyone who had been around them the last couple days could tell they were close, without a doubt. But this was a whole new level of relationship between coach and student.

Christophe raised a brow at him.

"Yuuri, how on earth did you manage to nail _him_ down?" The lascivious Swiss asked, giving him a visual once-over. "Inquiring minds want to know."

Even Phichit, Leo and Guang-Hong looked at him wide-eyed with wonder. The Russian idol, who they all looked up to, had just shown the world how much Yuuri meant to him.

"Yeah, Yuuri," Leo piped up. "I had no idea you guys were an item."

Yuuri put both hands up, silencing the four skaters and some onlookers.

"Guys, you are my friends," he began, "Believe me when I tell you that this is all new. I...That...It was the first time he..." Yuuri couldn't find the words.

Phichit grinned wide.

"Wait, that was your _first kiss?_ Wow!" The tickled Thai exclaimed.

"What a way to break the ice!" the petite Chinese skater added with a laugh.

There were giggles and and congratulations.

"I didn't know you were actually one of _us,_ " Christophe added with a sly grin. "Not gonna lie, I always pegged you as straight."

"Well, I..." Yuuri stammered. "He..."

"My little katsudon is not the type to label himself, Chris," came Victor's voice as he stepped up behind Yuuri. Smiling at him as he rested a hand on Yuuri's shoulder. The brunet covered is face, embarrassed by the free use of the term of endearment in front of the crowd.

Victor shot a sharp look at the European champion.

"And don't you go getting any funny ideas," the Russian threatened, in a light and amused tone. It came off as a joke, but Yuuri knew his Victor better than that.

Before anything got heated, he pulled his bags out of his locker, grabbed his lock and shoved it in his bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"O-Okay, Victor, let's go get ready for the banquet."

They dismissed themselves, as they would be seeing everyone in a couple hours at the banquet.

Despite not having gotten more than an hour of sleep and then skating for his life, Yuuri's adrenaline pumped life into his body. He was high on life and love as they strode proudly into Hotel Nikko New Century and through the bright and airy, gilded lobby. They ascended the escalators, past the two-story tall palm trees, towards the elevators. They got into the empty lift and pressed the button for the 21st floor.

The urgency between them began to percolate with a single glance. Victor's kiss had opened up the flood gates of the emotions they had been holding back for months. Their hands remained woven together, both unable to let go of the other.

Hurrying down the hall, they made it to their suite and swiped Victor's key card, entering the room in haste.

The door slammed shut with a thud as Victor was shoved against it as it closed, Yuuri's lips connecting with his eagerly in their second kiss. All the feelings Yuri held onto for his Eros skate poured into this kiss and their mouths melded impassionedly. Soft and pliable, Victor's bottom lip was taken hostage by Yuuri's ardent advance.

He gathered Yuuri into his arms, pressing their tight and muscular bodies flush against the other as their passions progressed. The younger man's head swimming with a heady concoction of love, longing and lethargy, he dared lick at his lover's lips, entreating entrance. The Russian retaliated but not only allowing the kiss to deepen, but reciprocating in exploration of the brunet's moist mouth.

In the stillness of the densely insulated room, the sounds of soft suckling of lips meeting and parting filled the air. Hums and pants of delight escaped in between kisses as the two men savored the other's essence in ecstacy.

The unadulterated elation over took them as they let go of the boundaries that had once stood between them: Idol and fan, Coach and Student; as two friends forged into the territory of being lovers. Barely breaking contact, they fumbled their way over to the bed and Victor lay Yuuri on his back as he went to lay on top of him, shedding bags and coats along the way. The minutes ticked by as they never seemd to tire of tangling tongues and roaming hands. Victor palmed Yuuri's ass, caressing it and grabbing it firmly as he pressed his hips into Yuuri's.

"Ahh..." Yuuri gasped under the delicious pressure on his groin.

"I could devour you, right here, right now," Victor purred. "I want to know the full extent of your Eros, Katsuki Yuuri."

He smiled against Victor's mouth, raking his teeth along his lip.

"And so you will..." he ensured his argent beau in a sultry tone. He stroked his cheek once again as Victor took a minute to take in the moment, and look at his languid lover lying beneath him.

"God, Yuuri, you are exhausted," he said, coming back down to reality. "As aroused as you make me, I know you need to rest. We have a long travel day tomorrow." He sat up on the edge of the bed and Yuuri sat up to meet him, smiling. The satisfied silver medalist leaned in for one last lingering kiss before standing and stretching.

"I'm glad you understand," he said has he got up to change into regular clothes out of his gym gear. "I wish I had more...um... _energy._ But, a full belly and a good night's sleep sounds perfect. It's already getting late. The banquet starts at seven-thirty."

Victor tore his eyes from Yuuri's half-naked form to look at the clock on his mobile phone.

 _6:42 p.m._

"The banquet is in the ballroom downstairs, so we don't have to go very far. Let's just shower and unwind," the older skater suggested, his eyes settling back on the definitions of his lover's toned body. "Yuuri, you are absolutely beautiful."

Victor's candid declaration stopped the brunet in his tracks. Returning to an upright postion as he got his pants on, his fastened the button and turned toward his beloved.

"That's an overwhelming statement," he replied with a bashful smile. "The most stunning man on the planet thinks _I'm_ beautiful. It might take me some time to wrap my brain around that one."

"Well, I'll keep telling you in the meantime," Victor said with a soft chuckle.

Forty-five minutes passed quickly. Once they were ready, they headed down to ballroom on the third floor for the traditional post-competition festivities.

After the initial introductions and announcements, the buffet was served. Victor and Yuuri marveled at the array of quality seafood, meats and fresh vegetables on display on their table. Phichit and Celestino, Guang-Hong, Leo and their repsective coaches all sat together at a table. Yuuri felt at-ease with his trusted and respected friends and fellow competitors.

Yuuri found, as they shared their dinner, that Victor's little quirks, like wanting to feed him food that he thought tasty, were no longer embarrassing. He happily allowed himself to eat shrimp from the Russian's chopsticks and revel in the feeling that they were sharing on an even deeper level. They had found a new sense of trust and intimacy today and they each explored different ways to express that.

They were deep in conversation about current events in the Western Hemisphere, Brexit, the U.S. presidential election amongst other topics, and Victor's fingers idly stroked the palm of Yuuri's open hand. The younger man remained fixated more on the touch than the discussion at hand, as he was mesmerized by the new sensations. It dawned on him finally that he had stopped caring so much about everyone around them.

The younger men blushed here and there as they noticed the little gestures, knowing how happy and in love their friend was. But also, it was their _idol_ , the one and only Victor Nikiforov who was in love with him. The American and Chinese boys exchanged a knowing look with Phichit.

Those two were in love, and were not going to apologize to the world for it.

Beyond their blissful bubble at the table and their comraderie, prying eyes observed closely and a few of those flys on the wall happened to snap some flashless photos. The whispers echoed around them all night, with Yuuri and Victor none the wiser. Little did the couple realize that their little displays of affection, and their wordless declaration of love would cause some waves in the skating community.

For now, they were the only two who existed on their own little planet.

With bellies full, sated and exhaustion finally getting the better of a hard-worked Yuuri, they decided to call it a night.

The younger men were quick to lay on the guilt with a chorus of "Awww, but _Yuuri!_ "

When the exhausted silver medalist told them that he only got about an hour of actual sleep the night before, all eyes went wide, skaters and coaches alike. Celestino laughed and slapped Yuuri on the back.

"If you skate like that on _no sleep_ , then I don't even want to know what you'll do when you're rested!"

They bid their friends farewell, and made promises to keep in touch. They wouldn't be seeing Leo or Guang Hong at the Grand Prix Final this year.

"See you in Spain, Phichit-kun!" Yuuri said, grinning confidently.

"For sure," he replied. "Go kick some ass in Russia!"

As they exited Victor caught the sharp stare from the table nearby where Yakov, Georgi and some of the other Russian skaters. Yuuri didn't see the smug look Victor gave them as they walked past.

Back at the room, they stood in front of one of the two beds, facing one another. There was no question that they would finally share a night's sleep together. Victor began by removing his blazer and throwing it on the other bed along with his tie. Piece by piece, he undressed Yuuri.

With every article of clothing he removed, he let his hand drag in long strokes, caressing Yuuri's sore muscles, and sending shivers throughout his body.

Standing there in nothing but his boxer briefs and socks, Yuuri began to reciprocate the gesture. Slowly he unbuttoned Victor's shirt, letting the shirt fall from his shoulders and smoothing it off of his body. He unfastened his pants, and slipped his hands down the back of the Russian's waistline, sliding over Victor's perky posterior. The older man hummed his appreciation for the manuever as Yuuri was able to get the pants to fall down around his partner's ankles. Now Victor was in nothing but his black briefs and his socks.

Yuuri reached over and grabbed the pillow off the unused bed and threw it over onto the one they would share.

Victor gave him a small sly smile.

"You enjoyed our little nap today, didn't you, kobuta-chan?"

"Well, once I calmed myself down, yes," replied the tiring twenty-three-year-old with a bashful smile. "Maybe after a good sleep we can discuss other things when I can actually think about them."

Victor chuckled as he turned toward the bed and sat on its edge, holding his hand.

"Yuuri, let's go to sleep together," he proposed.

Smiling shyly, Yuuri nodded and padded over to the other side of the bed and slipped in, meeting Victor in the middle. Their legs entwined and they drew each other in closely, basking in the the building warmth between them. Lifting his head one last time to meet him, Yuuri kissed Victor languidly, lingering on his lips for a moment before tucking his head under Victor's chin and slipping into a blissful slumber, enveloped in his lover's embrace.

As morning light invaded their hotel room, Victor woke to the steady soft breathing still curled up against him. The pure contentment of finally having openly expressed his affection for the younger man settled over him, refusing to allow him to move an inch. The peaceful notion was something he recognized as a new emotion, something he had denied himself, and had been denied, for most of his adult life. As he gazed down at the mop of soft obsidian hair, Victor mulled over the singular moment that caused a revelation in his heart.

 _"You don't have to say anything, just stand by me!"_

'Stand by me', his words were the exact meaning of 'Stammi Vicino', the aria and routine that brought them together. The meaning and nuances of that song were engrained in his soul, and the parallels in the events of this entire year of his life were not lost on him. Even now lyrics of the song echoed this very moment:

 _'Le tue mani, le tue gambe,_  
 _Le mie mani, le mie gambe,_  
 _I battiti del cuore si fondono tra loro.'_

His eyes began to burn with tears, his chest tingling with warmth as he felt their limbs intertwined with each other's, just as if they were melting together into one.

 _Yuuri, if only you could feel how my heart beats for you right now. Someday soon...I will show you how much you mean to me. And it will be perfect._

He had come up with what was, indeed the most perfect way to tell Yuuri that he loved him. And he planned to do it after the Grand Prix Finale.

His silver strands shook as he shivered in his giddiness. He held the slumbering Yuuri just a little tighter, tight enough to rouse the brunet from his sleep.

"Hmm? What was that for?" he asked, his voice groggy upon waking as he nuzzled into Victor's chest.

Victor chuckled, keeping his little surprise idea to himself.

"No reason in particular, other than being happy," he responded, kissing the top of his lover's head. " _Ohayou, Yuuri."_

"O-ohayou..." he replied, catching onto the wave of emotion Victor seemed to be riding. All this time he had denied both himself and Victor this innately intimate act of sharing a bed. Despite always having wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to do so, not wanting to possibly set himself up for heart break. Yuuri had known for some time that he was attached. But now, Victor was too much a part of him now to ever be able to let go.

Yesterday, however, he came to realize that Victor felt the same. This whole time, he, too, had been feeling their bond with the same profundity. Returning the embrace, they snuggled back in until Yuuri's alarm went off.

Once again the soothing strains of baritone, which had come to symbolize the love that had grown between them, washed over them, signaling their imminent return to Japan.

Over the course of their journey home they were met with little smiles, questioning stares and a few random fans of various ages that wanted pictures taken with them. One teenage girl giggled as her mother took their photo. She turned to them and thanked them, and added in English:

"You two are so cute together!"

And then she ran off with her family, leaving the two of them reeling as it hit them...

The entire international skating community saw their kiss.

"Victor," Yuuri nudged his partner, "Our fans _know._ "

"Of course they do," he replied with a smirk. "Does that make you uncomfortable?"

"Well, not _exactly_ ," Yuuri responded, trying to discern his shock from his other mixed feelings. "I just know that we are going to be met with mixed feelings from now on. I have never had to deal with that before."

Victor nodded, understanding Yuuri's plight.

"Well, when we get back, I have a story for you," he alluded. "But all I can tell you is to just be yourself, and remember that other's opinions on your life choices don't matter."

He let those words seep in as they boarded and settled into their seats. With Victor by his side, he always seemed to more easily find his self-confidence. Victor believed in him just as much as he did in Victor. That, in and of itself, provided the strength to surmount anything.

When they landed in Fukuoka Airport in the early evening, the _last_ thing they expected was a welcome wagon. The Katsuki's, The Nishigori's, Minako-sensei, who had arrived home earlier that day, all awaited them outside the Arrival gate with a giant banner that read " _Omedetou!_ Katsuki Yuuri, Cup of China Silver Medalist!" A small crowd had gathered, and curious onlookers stood by, waiting to catch a glimpse of their dazzling national hero and his ravishing record-breaking Romeo.

As the pair rounded the corner and caught a glimpse of the crowd beyond the exit, Yuuri's breath caught as he grabbed Victor's arm, halting his steps and pulling him back around the corner.

"Victor," he breathed, wide-eyed, "did you see that? I am _not_ ready for that."

Victor dropped his bags and took Yuuri's face in both hands, holding a steady gaze.

"This is something that comes with being good at what you do. The more notoriety you have, the more the fans and the media flock to you," Victor stated calmly. "Remember that I am standing right beside you."

He gave his cheeks a soft caress before dropping them and reclaiming his bags.

"Come on, Yuuri, let's do this," he urged him along with a hand on his canvas back pack.

They rounded the corner for the second time and Yuuri inhaled deeply as he steeled his nerves to enter the throng and keep a smlie on his face, accepting the compliments and questions with grace. Crowds have never really been his _thing,_ but with Victor beside him, he knew that they would tag-team the chaos together.

Minako spotted the shock of silver hair approaching, accompanied by a pair of blue-rimmed glasses, and called out to them.

"Victor! Yuuri!" She yelled. People looked at her, then turned to look and see just who the amassing spectacle was for. People stopped and let them by, whispering their names. Some clapped, some called out congratulations. The crowd erupted into applause as the two skaters walked through the gate. There began the frenzy of flashes as frantic fans flocked for snapshots of the dynamic duo.

Hugs were given to their friends and family as they were inundated with congratulatory cries. They took another few minutes to satisfy fans with a photo-op. A couple of fans wanted shots of just the two of them. One tried to get them a little closer to each other.

"Squeeze together a little more," the young woman said with a wink, gesturing with her two hands, urging them into a more intimate pose.

Victor eyed Yuuri with a grin, and pulled him close in a sideways hug, pressing his cheek to Yuuri's temple. A few of the girls squealed in delight as they clicked away. Many of the fans bowed their thanks, and waved them goodbye as they left the skaters with their family. Everyone just looked at them awestruck. Yuuri seemed so... _relaxed._

They got them back to Hasetsu with enough time for a late dinner. Yuuko seemed to have to work hard to keep the inquisitive triplets at bay. It was if she was holding them back. Loop had begun to say something, but her mother's hand quickly clapped over her face. Yuuri had given his old friend and rink mate a curious look. All she said was,

"I'll text you tomorrow." A giggle escaped her lips and she nodded down at her rambunctious girls.

The couple could smell the pork cutlets frying from down the hall in their corner of the house as they settled themselves in for the evening.

They assumed their usual places at the table as Hiroko served up the guys' helpings of katsudon. Makkachin, happy to have his two favorite people back after nearly four days without them, curled up under the low-rise table at their feet. They ate happily, too busy devouring the dish for dinnertime discussion.

The TV had been off the entire time, which was unusual. Usually the television was kept on during waking hours, so that guest could be entertained while relaxing over a plate or drink. Once he was done eating, Yuuri got up to turn it on, when Mari came in and stopped him.

"Wait, Yuuri...Victor..." She said as she looked back over her shoulder before coming to sit with them, across the table. "Before you turn on the TV, I just want you to know _we_ all support you two being, uh... _together_."

The two glanced at each other.

"I mean, we all kinda got the hint when Yuuri, here, essentially confessed to the world that he loved you on national television," she said pointedly, raising a brow at her little brother.

Yuuri blushed a little. He had never had that discussion with Victor, and just assumed he either didn't understand or wasn't affected by it. He knew differently now. Still, he was curious and gave Victor a questioning glance.

"Oh, I watched it again at some point later that week online with subtitles ," he admitted nonchalantly with a dash of flirtation lacing his words. "I stored that adorable little bit of information away for the right moment."

"Well, _anyway,_ " Mari continued, staying on topic. "Let's just say that your little stunt has been the talk of the skating world, and most of Japan for the last twenty-four hours."

They both went still for a moment, knowing precisely what that meant. Then, they glanced at each other and laughed.

" _Whoops!"_ Victor said in English with a shrug.

"To be honest, Neechan, we're really happy, and we aren't going to let people who don't understand bring us down," Yuuri said frankly.

"That's great," she replied. "You really _shouldn't_ give a shit about what they think. But unless you _want_ to see your smooch on repeat, and listen to people spout their opinions about it, then don't turn on the TV. Consider that moment your 'international coming-out'."

"Gotcha. Thanks, Nee-chan," Victor winked.

"You're lucky I like you, Victor, or I would've swatted ya for calling me that," she said giving him a smirk. "I think that's why even _Otou-san_ is okay with it, because it's _Victor_. He think's you're the greatest thing to happen to Yuuri."

Yuuri could barely take hearing all of this gushy craziness.

"Tou-san? Really? But what about Kaa-san?" he said wide-eyed with disbelief.

"She told me a couple of months ago that she's been suspicious of you being in love with Victor from day _one,_ " she exaggerated a little, but got the point across.

While her overwhelmed younger sibling covered his heated face for a moment, trying to process everything, Victor tried to assuage the situation by complimenting the family in his mediocre Japanese.

"Well, you are all lovely, and we are grateful for your understanding and support," he replied, rubbing Yuuri's back, trying to bring him back to zero.

"No problem," she replied, lighting a cigarette as she turned to leave, and then pausing. "My advice would be for the two of you to shut off your phones and relax tonight. Deal with the media bullshit tomorrow. Because you _know_ they going to be trying to hunt you two down for the scoop. Maybe take a day off from practicing at the rink? You know they'll go there first."

She walked out of the room and Victor's hand moved from Yuuri's back to the nape of his neck, raking through the shorter hair there.

"Breathe, Yuuri," he soothed. "I've had to deal with this all of my adult life. The insane media coverage, both positive and negative, the lack of privacy...It all part and parcel."

"I'm just not used to it," he admitted. "I'm sure I'll adjust. You know me, I just need a little time."

"Indeed I do," he said commanding Yuuri's doe-eyed gaze. He leaned in and left a tender kiss upon his lover's lips. "Vkusno..." He said with a chuckle, making Yuuri smile. "There, that's more like it."

Victor stood up and stretched out a hand to Yuuri to get him up from the table.

"Let's get one of those floating trays and a couple flasks of sake!" Victor went and stuck his head in the kitchen, dragging Yuuri by the hand. "Hiroko-san!"

She came out from the pantry, smiling at the sound of Victor's velvety voice.

"Vic-chan! Did you like your katsudon?"

He smiled and leaned in and hugged her, surprising the older woman.

"Always. You are a wonderful cook... _and_ mother," he complimented the tender-hearted matriarch. He knew where Yuuri got a lot of his traits, inside and out.

"Well, you're part of the family now, so you are always welcome," she gushed.

Victor blushed at her words, his baby blues watering.

"Well, I'm glad to have such a lovely family to be a part of. Thank you."

Yuuri noticed Victor's sudden softening, and choice of words. It made him wonder about what Victor's story was going to be about.

 _If it concerns his past, and perhaps his family...it sounds like it may not be good._

Remembering what they had invaded the kitchen for, he asked his mother for the tray, the sake and cups.

"Sure thing, Yuuri. You two have a lot to celebrate!" she declared, almost cheering as she handed them everything. "Here, go enjoy the rest of the evening, you two. Go and relax. If you need more sake, you know where it is."

"Yes, mom. Thanks again," he bowed his head and smiled back at her before heading out to the baths with Victor.

After scrubbing off and easing into the onsen, Yuuri placed the tray and it's contents on the surface of the water. Slowly he made his way over, hi aching muscles finally giving way in exhaustion, and sat with Victor and poured him a cup of sake. Victor did in kind.

They raised their cups to each other and Victor hooked his arm around Yuuri's. Yuuri looked at him, silently asking for the salute.

"To the next stage..."

They both recalled that discussion from back in April, when they talked about reaching the 'next stage' as a performer, finding the inspiration and connection to one's feelings. Yuuri knew right away that it was a double entendre, referring the the next stage of their relationship.

He smiled at his blue-eyed beau, and echoed the salute before they partook of the smooth, warm liquid. With a smile, Victor disentangled his arm and leaned in, capturing Yuuri's lips with his own. He suckled gently on his lover's bottom lip, grazing it gently with his teeth as he released it.

" _Oishii..._ " he purred in his lover's native tongue. "God...every time I kiss you, I don't want to stop."

"Me, neither," Yuuri admitted softly before going in for another kiss. It was tender and tentative, dragging a damp hand over the hot , wet skin of Victor's shoulder. "Last night spoiled me, you know."

"It spoiled the _both_ of us," he retorted, amused. _I've created a monster, haven't I?_ He chuckled at the thought. "Should I assume you want to snuggle up with me like I do with you? Because, if so, then _I_ get to be big spoon tonight."

He got another content chuckle from Yuuri, as he seemed to concur.

As they drank more sake, Victor decided to tell Yuuri a little about his lost life at home.

"You know Yuuri, there really isn't much left for me back in Russia. I've burnt bridges with almost everyone," he said somberly, his brow furrowing in dismay. "I didn't necessarily _want_ it that way, but it may all just be for the best."

Yuuri cocked his head to the side, eyeing him with a sympathetic yet questioning gaze.

"My father has always been a hard-ass, and very unforgiving. I was 'soft' in his eyes at best. My mother was the only one who _knew_ that I was..."

He trailed off, his eyes emulating the rippling waters of the onsen.

"My mother died when I was twenty-one. She was really sick with cancer."

Yuuri's eyes began to water as he realized _why_ Victor appreciated his mother so much. Victor divulged that his father had caught wind of Victor's orientation through tabloid rumors and shunned him, mere months after the loss of his mother. His younger brother being a near carbon-copy of his father, he no longer spoke to either of them. We went on to discuss Yakov's stern coaching as 'tolerant' of him, but not 'accepting. Tolerant because Victor was his big success story.

"Russia is not hospitable toward men like us, Yuuri, which is why we will have to be on our best behavior there, if we want to avoid trouble," Victor advised.

Yuuri sat there, indignant and fuming.

"You know what? _Screw_ that. My college years in America made me see that same-sex relationships aren't a big deal. The big slogan over there was 'Love is Love.' And I happen to agree. Who cares?"

Victor looked at him shocked at how righteously angry his Yuuri could get. He opened up his mouth to reply but his beloved kept on.

"Victor, you are the all-time greatest skater Russia has ever had. You're going to tell me, that you being with _me_ would change that?"

"It's more complicated than that," he sighed, tiring of the exhausting conversation. "Let's just say, I can't remain in the spotlight being openly gay."

Yuuri just sat their, stunned. His heart hurt for him, wishing that the world wasn't so horrifically narrow-minded...wishing that he hadn't endured such terrible hardship with his family.

"Understood," he conceded. "At least we have Hasetsu, and my family and friends."

"Indeed," Victor nodded, wiping his eyes. "They are truly good people."

Two empty flasks, and after about a half hour of cuddling and stealing kisses in the hot springs, two blissfully woozy skaters wrapped themselves loosely in their robes and headed back to Victor's room.

With inhibitions lowered a couple of notches, Victor slid the shoji shut behind them and ignored the lack of light in the darkened room. He led Yuuri by the hand to his king-sized bed and lay him down.

Yuuri flushed red from head to toe, knowing that he was about to get his first real taste of Eros. The intimate aura between them was a cocoon of golden warmth. He was nervous with anticipation, but trusted Victor implicitly. The seductive silhouette of Victor's body straddling his legs sent zips of pleasure racing through him.

"I want to see you, Yuuri," murmured the beseeching baritone. "Like a man. Like _my_ man."

Slowly he pulled at the green sash that held Yuuri's robe closed and let it fall at his sides. With painstaking patience his pushed one side open, running his fingertips down his lover's side.

Yuuri sucked in a breath and and held it a moment as he adjust to the sensation. As he relaxed it became soothing, rather than ticklish, and he reveled in the Russian's reverent touch. Victor leaned in and placed a kiss at his hip. He jolted a little at first in his hypersensitivity, but as Victor repeated the action, peppering more and more of his pale skin with his feather-light fingers and lingering lips, Yuuri's body heated to the touch. His lover moved toward the center, at the seam of the other side of his robe, and nuzzled his navel. The younger man tittered at the tickling touch.

Until Victor warm wet tongue began tracing circles on his skin there.

He let out a soft pant at the tingling trail it left behind. He felt his arousal begin to swell. With the other flap having fallen, Yuuri and his incipient erection were laid bare, open and fully at Victor's disposal.

 _He is so beautiful. I can't get enough...His scent...His taste._ The silver fox smiled to himself as he got an eyeful of Yuuri's ridges and curves.

"You don't know how much restraint it is taking me to go slowly, Yuuri," he confessed, voice thick with desire. "But you are so very delicious..." Victor's hand back down his chest to casually brush the tip of his hardening length. "...and I am going to savor _every_ inch of you."

The brunet hummed at the prospect of being devoured by his azure-eyed idol. His head lolled back as Victor hovered over him, caging Yuuri between his arms. He had to wrap his mind around what what happening to him...all these amazing sensations. It was _his_ tongue running up his chest, _his_ teeth grazing his nipples, _his_ mouth in the crook of his neck.

As Victor paid extra attention to his neck and collarbone, Yuuri reached up and untied his _koibito_ 's robe and reached for that libidinous adonis, bringing them into full contact. Skin on skin, taut muscles flexing and contracting as hands and arms roamed and entangled.

Both men groaned as their groins ground together. For Yuuri, it was sensory overload, Victor's throbbing hard on pressing up against his own straining arousal. His whole body lit with a smoldering fire, deep and hungering.

"Yuuri," Victor's voice a lascivious drawl, "I'm going to make you come for me. _Hard._ "

Yuuri bit back a moan, clutching Victor to him as the rumble of his lover's statement went straight to his pulsing shaft. Victor silenced him by devouring him, tongue diving in to claim the beautiful gift that was Yuuri's love. Yuuri met Victor's erotic undulations, stoking the flames that grew between them.

Victor broke the kiss, violently shrugging off and flinging the robe from his shoulders. He wasn't about to let Yuuri climax like that. He had other plans.

Slinking down until he was face to face with Yuuri beautiful, fully engorged length. He wet his finger with his mouth and began gently prodding Yuuri's tight entrance.

Yuuri gasped and tightened up more so. Victor grabbed his hand and held it.

"Do you trust me,Yuuri? Let me make you feel amazing..." he encouraged gently.

Yuuri inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. Once Victor felt Yuuri's muscles relax, went on to work his magic.

In slow, massaging motions, he inched his way gently into Yuuri's virginal cavern. One knuckle became two, and then more, when Yuuri moaned.

"Mmm, _there_ it is," Victor purred, curling his finger and purposely prodding his pleasure spot. He heard his name for the first time, cross Yuuri's lips. It was like a prayer, one for release from this delicious torture and Victor was his merciful god.

Hearing Yuuri crumble into a mess of moans mixed with cries of his name was _intoxicating._

And then for the crowning glory, with his free hand, he took Yuuri hard cock in a firm grip as he continued fingering him. Victor licked his lips as Yuuri looked up to see his mouth open and take the head of his arousal into his mouth.

Soft mewls of pleasure filled the air as Victor began to suck gently, massaging the shaft with the flat of his tongue. He settled into a languid and hypnotic rhythm, his hands and mouth moving in perfect sychroneity.

" _Kimochiiiiii..."_ he groaned, losing his grip on English.

Yuuri's body sizzled, his head thrown back; it was like he had been electrified. It all gathered and coiled in his core, he knew he was on the verge, like his body was bursting at the seams. He gripped the comforter as if it would stop him from spiraling into the heavens.

Victor could taste the slick pre-cum weeping from his swollen head. Yuuri tasted like no other. And the heady combination of love, lust, and adoration spurred him on to pick up the pace.

Gauging Yuuri's inability to stifle his moans, or to decide which language was coming out of his mouth, he knew his _lyubovnik_ was almost there. Taking his whole length in, he sucked harder as he worked his lover frantically, in full rapid strokes

" _I-Iku...Iku-yo!"_ Yuuri hissed before he slapped his hand over his face, letting out a visceral groan as Victor shoved his finger in as deep as it would go. Yuuri came hard in his mouth, slick, salty, and slightly sweet on Victor's tongue. He pulled back to the head, and pumped his shaft as he helped him milk the orgasm for everything it was worth.

Every little whine he drew from his man was music to his ears.

Yuuri's arms flopped limply to his side in the dazed sweat of the afterglow as he panted Victor's name, equating him to a divine power. Victor pulled away, swallowing down his lover's essence, before leaning back over him. Emphasizing his delight in his lover's tongue:

" _Ore no katsudon wa...honto ni...oishii yo..."_

Yuuri, overcome with the euphoric haze of his orgasm, pulled Victor in for a long, loving embrace. Passionate, yet unhurried, Yuuri tasted himself on his ravishing Russian's tongue, mingling with what he has coming to know as the most enticing flavor of them all: Victor Nikiforov.

More than anything, feeling how aroused Victor was, Yuuri became desperate to reciprocate.

But he no idea how.

Finally after a long moment, Yuuri regained his senses and pushed gently at Victor's shoulders.

"I want to make _you_ feel good to, you know."

Victor, overwhelmed by the beautiful sentiment, complied.

"I would love that," he said with a soft sigh. Yuuri look at him, his expression eager and full of wont. The more experienced of the two, Victor knew he would have to guide him. Now was not the time for him to have his way and rut his younger lover senseless. Yuuri was not ready for it.

With a kiss on his forehead, he instructed him.

"Here, get up on top." Yuuri got up and straddled Victor, mimicking his earlier position.

Victor took Yuuri's hands in his. And implored him with a single look.

"See me... _touch_ me...like a man," he echoed his previous statement. "Like _your_ man." Blue eyes bore intensely into Yuuri's dark gaze. "Seduce me...and _claim_ me for yourself with all of that lovely Eros."

Yuuri understood completely. He gave into his curiosity and combed his fingers through his favorite mop of silver strands, gripping Victor's face and kissing him firmly before moving on. He nuzzled his lover's face before laying a flurry of kisses upon it, meandering down the sensuous Slav's neck. His tongue seemed to take on a mind of its own, as Victor's scent and taste infiltrated and overtook his senses.

Breathing him in, he trailed his nose and mouth down Victor's chest. His hands wandered, memorizing the curvature of every muscle in his beau's body. A curious tongue darted out and licked at his lover's rosy nipple.

Victor let out a soft 'Ahh', gasping at his touch.

That's all that Yuuri needed. Affirmation that he was, indeed, the only one who could satisfy his Adonis. The virile virgin hadn't realized until this moment, that he had been waiting for Victor for his entire life. From high on his pedestal to melting at his touch, Yuuri Katsuki had found Victor Nikiforov, or rather the other way around. But indeed they were kindred spirits, complimentary beings... _soulmates._

Yuuri, imitating his lover's earlier ministrations, his hands and mouth wandered further and further down his body-lips, teeth and tongue-testing, tasting, tantalizing.

With every erotic utterance that exited those plump pliable lips, Yuuri made sure to reward his Russian Romeo with a rapid retaliation. Every moan, every gasp he elicited from Victor was met with something to tip him over the edge. The languid drag of his tongue along the beautiful 'V' of the junction at Victor's hip and leg elicited a primal growl the inexperienced lover had never heard before.

Which brought him face to face with the one untouched, yet highly coveted part of Victor's body. That sleek, rigid, rosy shaft glistened with his obvious arousal. Without further hesitation, Yuuri took hold of him and gave his length a firm stroke.

" _Nu ti dajosh_..." Victor exhaled in his native tongue. "Please, Yuuri, don't stop."

The wave of confidence that washed over him wanted to hear his beautiful silver fox beg for more. Just knowing that he had that affect on the most important person in his life, was enough to continue his exploration.

He was a little nervous about reciprocating the attentive actions of his mouth, but his tongue reached out and ran along the underside of Victor thick erection. A couple more laps, and Yuuri was hooked, as if his lover's essence was an erotic narcotic.

He mentally noted to himself to treat it like an ice cream cone or popsicle, and he did, soft suckling and twisting around the engorged shaft.

" _Yuuuuuuriii..."_ came the drawl of his name upon Victor's lips, heavy with desire. He thought for a second as to what to do...

Exactly what he had just done , but with a helping hand.

Victor's hands grabbed Yuuri's hair, guiding his head as he took his throbbing cock deeper into his mouth. A babble of words, Russian, smattered with English, poured forth as Victor lost control of his sanity.

Yuuri grew more confident, and sucked harder. Breaking only for a brief moment to lap at the ridge of the head of Victor's arousal.

Suddenly determined, he set his mind on making Victor come like he had. He took Victor in his grip and stroked firmly and rapidly.

Leaning in, he commanded his lover.

"Victor, _look_ at me when you come. Don't ever take your eyes off me."

Kissing him deeply, Yuuri sent Victor over the edge as their intense gazes bore into each other, while Victor panted his name.

" _Ahh,_ Yuuri... _Ya konchayu_!"

Yuuri felt Victor's cock twitch in his grasp, and suddenly his hand was warm and slick with his lover's seed. Prolonging his climax, he stroked him slowly for a moment before letting go.

"No matter what you do, _kobuta-chan..._ I can _never_ take my eyes off you," Victor sighed, kissing Yuuri softly.

Both _completely_ spent, the nearest t-shirt did the cleaning up of Victor's stomach and Yuuri's hand. Mustering _just_ enough energy to pull a blanket over them, the two blissful beaus passed out sound asleep, spooned up together.

The next morning, there was a knock at Victor's door.

"Hey... _guys?"_ It was Mari.

In a haze as they woke to the sound of her voice.

"Yeah? What it is, Neechan?" Yuuri replied.

" _Next_ time, could you give me a heads up that I need to wear earplugs to bed? This shoji is _literally_ paper."

Their eyes flew open and they looked at each other in shock, cursing in stereo.

"Oh, _shit."_


	2. Chapter 2

dorogoy: russian for (masc.)"dear/sweetheart"

* * *

Up on the ninth floor of Moscow's Star Hotel, Yuuri heaved a sigh of relief as the door shut behind him.

 _That was tense. I wish Yurio wouldn't hate me so much. But I guess I understand why he still holds a grudge._

The fatigued skater flopped onto the king sized bed. As he laid there for a minute, his mind wandered and a smile settled onto his face as a lovely little fact came to mind:

Unlike in Beijing, here in Moscow, they decided to share a large room, instead of getting two, now that they were _together_. So Victor would be walking through that door soon, and will hopefully be ready to snuggle up.

It had only been two weeks, but they hadn't slept a single night alone since. The warmth and comfort of the other's presence had become an integral part of their relationship. In the privacy of their room, they could shut out the press, the competiton and the scrutiny of those who didn't understand.

Yuuri clutched the fluffy pillow on his side of the bed and nuzzled into it, exhaling the stress of a long day of traveling.

Victor made his way up to the top floor in the elevator, thankfully alone with his thoughts. After that grueling interrogation by the press, questions weighed on his mind more than ever: Would he want to return to the ice and meet his beloved in competition? Did he want to return to competition at all, or continue on a path as a coach? But most importantly, what would he do when this season is done? Did he really want to move back to St. Petersburg?

His most immediate thought about the future, on or off the ice, concerned Yuuri. When he began this venture, he had been inspired and knew he had found a kindred spirit in the younger Katsuki. But he hadn't expected to fall in love. Out all the ways Yuuri had surprised him, that was biggest one.

Yuuri's love had become all-consuming. He was passionate and devoted, both to the sport and to him. It reignited within Victor the love for skating and an honest reinvestment in life. The multiple record breaker hadn't felt this amazing about life as a whole in nearly a decade. The one thing Victor knew for sure, especially in the last two weeks, that no matter what his future held in a way of career, Yuuri was now, and likely would always be an indisposable part of his life.

And he intended on keeping it that way. He hadn't exactly told him yet, but he _would_. Victor already had been planning it in his mind; and when they got home form Barcelona, he would finally let himself freefall into the depths of their love.

His face warmed at the idea of Yuuri waiting for him in the room, likely on the bed, making himself cozy. The elevator doors opened with a _ding_. He found his feet wanting to move faster as he hustled down the hallway, wanting nothing more to walk in that door and into his lover's arms.

Yuuri had begun nodding off when the door clicked, unlocking at the swipe of Victor's key card.

Victor stepped in and took one look at his sleepyhead and smiled.

"Yuuri, _dorogoy_ , you are asleep already?"

The tired twenty-something opened one droopy eye and hummed, trying to wake up a bit.

"You would not believe what happened to me downstairs," they told each other in stereo.

With a chuckle, Victor gestured to his beau. "You first."

Yuuri went on to describe the scene at the Lobby elevators with Seung Gil, Emil, and the Crispino siblings with a hint of exasperation in his voice.

"That's not normal in Italy, is it? To be _that_ protective of one's sister? I mean, if I didn't know the two of them, I would think they were a couple and not siblings," Yuuri pondered, getting a little creeped out at the thought.

"I wouldn't think it's healthy, but who am I to judge?" Victor agreed before switching the subject. "So what did Seung Gil say? How hard did the Korean Ice King diss Sara?"

"Pretty much flat out. Why, does he hate her or something?" Yuuri started feeling a little confused about the Korean's repulsed respone.

Victor shook his head, smiling a secretive little grin.

"No, he's just, well, a gay man who has zero patience for women, especially flirtatious one like Sara."

It all suddenly made way more sense. And Yuuri let the subject drop before adding, "Yurio hopped in the elevator with me on the way up. He wasn't in a very good mood."

"Well, that doesn't surprise me, actually. It's partially my fault," Victor snickered. "I sort of used him as a temporary diversion with the press."

 _Yeah, that would piss him off._ Yuuri shook his head in amusement.

"You really love pushing the kid's buttons, don't you?"

Victor landed unceremoniously on the bed next to his sweetheart with a laugh.

"Not as much as I enjoy pushing _yours_ , _kobuta-chan,_ " he retorted, tickling Yuuri's tummy, which had been peeking out from under the hem of his t-shirt. "But to be honest, the reporters were asking too many questions about me, and my career that I don't feel are currently _any_ of their business."

Yuuri nodded. He looked up into those swirling cerulean seas, deep and full of so much emotion. Part of him wanted to pry, wanted to _know_. But Victor's whole demeanor lately had been so soft and affectionate, almost to the point of clingy at times. He knew there had been a change in him, as well. He knew that eventually he and his radiant Russian would have the 'future' talk. He just had to get through this Grand Prix series first.

Smiling, Yuuri reached up and sought out Victor's mouth. Victor pulled him in closer to embrace him fully and ravish him, as he was intent on conveying his motions through deed and dedication. They both relished the drag and caress of slick tongues, seeking comfort and closeness that never seemed enough.

Victor broke the kiss and smiled, nodding his head in the direction of the bathroom.

"We have an unprecedented amount of privacy tonight. Why don't we make the most of it?"

They filled the large tub for two and settled in, Yuuri between Victor's thighs with his back to him. Victor took a wash cloth and some body wash and began gently washing his lover's neck, shoulders and back.

Yuuri sighed, Victor's gentle ministrations calming him as the warm, soapy water soothed his skin. He reveled in the tender brush of the the soft cloth along his shoulders.

Back at home, the bathing area was entirely too public to wash each other. Besides that Mari had been giving them a weary, knowing eye ever since the night they got back from Beijing. They tried their damnedest _not_ to get on her bad side any more than they already had.

This moment was so different from the cuddling, making out and fooling around that they did every evening. being washed by Victor was a far more intimate feeling-akin to the first time he let Victor brush his hair, but much more intense.

Victor worked his way around Yuuri's sides, to his chest. Pulling Yuuri in to lay flush against him, the sultry silver fox passed the warm wet cloth across his lover's chest. As hands swirled soft sudsy circles, Victor dove in to an assault on Yuuri's neck, toying at his hair line with his tongue.

Yuuri let out a soft hum as pleasure wound its way through his body like live wire.

"My Yuuri..." Victor sighed as he let go of the cloth and wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist, holding him tight. Yuuri had grown accustomed to the term of endearment. He hadn't yet said it out loud, but he felt exactly the same way about Victor.

Overlapping their arms, Yuuri gave Victor a little squeeze of concurrence.

"Ne, Victor, let's switch," he suggested with a mischievous smile.

Touching Victor would never lose it's novelty. The man he worshipped for years on the ice, was now his for the taking off the ice. Whether it be a gentle loving touch of the face, a late night massage with lavender and vanilla scented oils, satisfying more carnal urges, or merely brushing that beautiful head of argent hair.

Which is exactly what he found himself doing after their bath. Sated, clean and refreshed, both men sat on the bed. Victor sat crosslegged and Yuuri, behind him, sat seiza-style to give him height over his lover's long torso.

He took the brush and began working his way through the thick mop of siver strands. He thought about the lustrous length that he used to have and how suddenly one year he came back with it all chopped off, in the current look he had today.

Now having wondered why for years, and being comfortable enough with his former idol and coach-turned-lover, he let curiousity get the better of him.

"Victor, can I ask you something?"

Yuuri's voice was soft and low, as soothing as the gentle brushstrokes against his scalp. He hummed his affirmation.

"What made you cut your hair?"

There was a pause, followed by an amused hurrumph.

"Honestly, it was a few things," he began, as his mind drifted back nearly decade. "I got teased a lot as a kid for having 'girly' hair. I kept it, in part, to defy those who gave me a hard time about it. One of them was my father, and as I've told you before, he and I never really saw eye to eye. I was definitely a mama's boy." He chuckled lightly. "And boy did my mom love my long hair."

There was another pause, but Yuuri kept at his mesmerizing rhythm.

"Also, someone once said to me that the long hair would someday put too much stress on my hair, making it thinner, and cause a receding hairline."

"So that's why you freaked out about me poking your head that time? You are really that concerned about it?"

"Yeah, it freaks me out a little."

Yuuri giggled at him. "A little? Pfft..." He shook his head at his beau's silly concern. "Your hair is still beautiful, Victor. Long or short."

There was a soft gasp, and Victor turned toward him on the bed.

"Do you know how much I miss my long hair? I cut it when I was eighteen, at the request of Yakov after I had taken my ponytail to the face. I nearly choked on it in the middle of a quad-toeloop during practice," he elaborated, his tone growing dim. "I think both he and my father were just _waiting_ for a reason to make me cut it."

He sighed and looked at his lap.

"I had been growing my hair since I was ten years old. My mother cried the day I cut it."

Hot tears stung Yuuri's deep brown eyes. He tried to relate to his own relationship with his mother, and how much he loved her. It was heartbreaking to imagine the pain Victor feels about all of these seemingly superfluous things.

"I resolved myself to keeping it short until I retire from the ice. After that, I think-no, I _know_ \- that I will grow it out again," Victor stated resolutely. He looked up and saw those dark doe eyes looking at him in wonder, making him chuckle. "You really loved my long hair, didn't you?"

Yuuri froze, blushing as was caught red handed in a fanboy moment. He held his breath for a few seconds and took Victor's hands in his, begging a response.

"Yes...Yes I did. I always thought it complimented how graceful you are on the ice. But..." he paused, mustering the courage to speak his heart. "Victor...you are beautiful, strong and graceful, inside and out...no matter _what."_

Those shimmering oceans swelled as waves of so many emotions crashed down on the older skater. He knew Yuuri meant every word of it. Tears fell silently down Victor's cheeks and he scooped his brunet beau into his arms, falling backwards onto the bed and hitting the pillows, taking his beloved _kobuta-chan_ with him.

"Thank you, Yuuri," he whispered into his ear before burying his face in the crook of Yuuri's neck. "You're the first person to say something like that to me since Mama died. I can't tell you how much that means to me."

Victor heart swelled with so much love. Yuuri Katsuki surprised him everyday. This man had so much love to give, and he had denied himself for so long. Thinking about it further, Victor realized that in his pain and struggles, he too had locked up his heart and buried it under the veneer of a skating superstar and sex symbol. Yuuri saw him, broke through and pulled him out into the light.

Eventually their embrace loosened as they began to drift off.

Yuuri felt so grateful for Victor. His life would never be the same. And he hoped above all hope, that they will remain together both on the ice and off.

With a yawn, he reached and pulled the blankets over them. With a gentle thumb, he wiped the remainder of Victor's tears from under his eyes and kissed his forehead. Victor had already floated off to dreamland. Smiling to himself Yuuri curled up to his lover and whispered,

" _Aishiteru, Victor."_

He closed his eyes and let himself wander down the path to slumber. What he missed was a single blue eye opening and smiling at him. What he also didn't know was that Victor had been looking up things to say to Yuuri in his mother tongue. And _that_ phrase was one of them.

The next day, upon their arrival at the Megasports Arena in Moscow, the nation darling and his protégé-turned-lover were bombarded by a flood of flashes and screaming fans from around the world. Reporters pressed into their personal space with invasive questions.

"So what do you have to say about your kiss on international television?"

"Are the two of you in a romantic relationship?"

"Is Yuuri going to move to Russia with you, or are you staying in Japan?"

Yuuri and Victor eyed each other with a side glance.

 _Ugh, not THIS again. Just ignore it and get inside._

* * *

The the day after they got home from the Cup of China, they spent most of their afternoon staying lowkey. They ate breakfast for lunch and then spent most of their time snuggled under the covers in front of the laptop watching movies; Both to revel in a rare, relaxing day together... _and_ to avoid any prolonged interaction with Mari.

Yuuri was still reeling, knowing his sister had heard much of their intimate interaction last night. He and Victor had gotten so swept up in each other, they didn't stop to consider their surroundings.

 _I can't change the fact that Sis knows about Victor and I. I just need to apologize._

Dinner time rolled around and there was a knock at their door. Judging by the silhouette, it was Mari.

Victor paused the video they were watching. "Nee-chan?" the Russian called with a smirk.

"Hey, are you two going to actually come out of your _cave_ for dinner?"

"Yeah, we are," Yuuri responded hesitantly. "Nee-chan, come in for a second."

The door slid open and she stood there, looking curiously at the two of them, lounging in sweats. Victor sat up and put the laptop aside.

"Listen, Nee-chan," he fiddled with his fingers nervously, "We're sorry for disturbing you last night."

Mari saw how beet red her little brother was and couldn't help but laugh; an uninhibited belly laugh that brought tears to her eyes.

"Seriously, Yuuri," she said matter-of-fact, "I was only annoyed that I couldn't sleep. I mean, come on, man, you're twenty-freakin'-three. Get _laid_. Have a lover." She chuckled thinking of herself. "Pffft... Do you really think that _I'm_ a virgin? Come on now..."

Victor saw how flustered Yuuri was trying to consider his sister having sex with random guys. He gave his beau a pat and spoke for the both of them.

"Mari, thank you for being understanding...adult-to-adult. We'll try to be more considerate from now on."

Mari nodded at them, crossing her arms.

"By the way, Morooka-san contacted us earlier here at the spa, asking to do an interview with the two of you," she said, changing the subject with a smirk. Yuuri looked at Victor hesitantly, then back at his sister, knowing she had more to say. "If there is _anyone_ you should give an interview to, it would be him. That guy has rooted for you since you broke into the national skating scene."

She handed them a slip of paper.

"This is his personal cell number. You should give him a call."

The two astonished men nodded at each other. Mari moved out of the doorway to head back down the hall.

"Alright, guys. Time to eat."

The next day, they knew, would be a moment of truth. They got up and went for a run together, bright and early with Makkachin. They waved as neighbors, and other locals who recognized them, greeted them or honked as they drove by. The morning had already started out on a whole new level of public recognition.

Most weekdays, they had the rink to themselves until skating lessons and free skates in the late afternoon. Today as they arrived, there was already a small group of press waiting for them. One being a very calm Morooka-san.

The chaotic chorus of questions created a convoluded cacophony as they made their way toward the Ice Castle's entrance. Victor gave the loyal local reporter a look, signaling the man to follow them in. A few others went to follow and Victor held up his hand.

"I'm sorry folks, but the one man who gets to interview us before the grand prix series concludes is our dear friend, Morooka. The rest of you will have to wait until mid-December," he said, denying the rest of them entrance. "Good day."

They headed inside to the office, where Yuuko and Nishigori awaited them. The cameraman set up so that the interview framed them with the view of the rink through the windows behind them.

"Here, just as you requested, Mr. Nikiforov," the reporter said with a smile. "Here is the letterhead promise that this interview will not air until after the Grand Prix Final is finished. Which means that our nightly news at ten o'clock that Sunday will air the interview."

"That's perfect," Victor concurred as he took the paper and read it over, printed in Japanese, Russian and English. He handed it to Yuuri to also give it a read-through, who nodded his consent.

They all signed it, Morooka included, as the representative of the News Station.

"Also, if all goes well, we will be happy to do a follow up interview when we get back from Barcelona," Yuuri added in Japanese. Morooka beamed at him as the younger skater continued. "We are thankful- _I_ am thankful-for you being such a supportive member of the press."

"You are very welcome," the eager journalist said empathetically. "Let's get to it, shall we?"

Victor and Yuuri nodded and Victor slid an arm along the back of Yuuri's chair, leaning casually into his personal space. The Russian flashed the reporteer a radiant smile.

"Ask away!"

* * *

They made it through the doors, hustling down the hall to the locker rooms and skaters' lounge.

"That was way worse than at home," Yuuri said with a sigh. "It just makes me so angry that being our being together is _such_ a big deal."

Victor chuckled, "Living in America spoiled you, eh? Well, if you can't beat them with words, beat them with _love._ "

Yuuri gave him a quizzical look.

"Give them what they want: a show. We can just be ourselves-well, to an extent-and you just go ahead and skate your ass off; _show_ them why you are so awesome, and _why_ we are such a great team."

Yuuri grinned wide before sneaking a quick peck on his lovers luscious lips.

"I'll show them that love wins."

After a warm-up and a couple hours of waiting around, the competition finally began. Victor and Yuuri kept generally to themselves, avoiding the drama many of the other skaters seemed to bring along with them. Michele and Emil had this love-hate dynamic that had them laughing with each other one minute and at each others' throats the next.

Jean-Jacques, the self-proclaimed 'king', peacocked and pranced around, attempting to intimidate his fellow competitors. Victor couldn't _stand_ the guy.

 _His conceit will get the best of him someday. I hope Yuuri's skating can bring the guy down a notch or two._

Little Yuratchka was nowhere to be found, assumed to be keeping a low profile by staying close to Yakov and the rest of the Russian brigade-not surprisingly far away from the two of them.

Then there was the quiet Korean. Seung-Gil was of in a corner in the distance, stretching and also ignoring the hub-bub amongst the louder three men.

The short program sped by and was over in a flash.

Even with the crowd focusing so much on Victor's presence, Yuuri was not deterred, but rather further incited to give it everything he had. He couldn't help himself but put Victor in his place in front of the audience, the cameras and the rest of the skating world. He left Victor stunned with such aggressively passionate words.

"I'll show all of Russia my love."

Yuuri was excited to have blazed past his previous score by four points to set a new personal best. He was high up on cloud nine, spurred on by Victor's display of affection, and their mutual happiness for Yurio, who had also done quite well and was currently behind Yuuri in third place.

They left the kiss and cry, and headed back toward the lounge. They watched most of the Canadian's performance Victor pulled Yuuri's phone from his pocket and gave it to him.

"Here, It vibrated a couple times," he said.

Yuuri saw a missed call and a text from his sister, asking him to call her right away.

"They must be freaking out about my performance," he thought aloud as he dialed her number.

She picked up, and he tone was unexpectedly serious.

 _"Sorry to bother you during and event, Yuuri..."_

As he was deilvered the horrendous news, he held his breath.

It didn't matter that the skater who had just skated took first place for the first half. All that mattered was that Makkachin was _not_ okay. All he could think of was that when his beloved Vic-chan had died, he couldn't be there to say goodbye. He gut turned with anxiety.

He immediately told Victor and implored him to fly back to Japan for Makkachin.

Victor was in such a state of shock. The one friend that had been by his side for half of his life was possibly on his death bed. But he felt such an overwhleming need to stay by his new partner's side, and be the coach and support he knew Yuuri needed. His heart was tearing to pieces, and yet Yuuri was encouraging him to go, and that he could manage on his own. As much as he wanted to go and be there by his canine companion's side, he felt obligated to stay at all costs.

The stressful, urgent decision pressed upon his frantic mind.

 _Leaving Yuuri alone here in Russia is NOT an option. Not with everything at stake: the competition, his reputation, being all alone tomorrow cannot happen._

He tried to think of all the fellow competitors and coaches he knew here... there was only _one_ option.

Then he heard their voices: Yakov and Yurio.

"Yakov! Thank God!" He exclaimed worriedly. "You're the only coach for me."

Yakov was thoroughly confused by Victor's sudden plea. But the look on his former student's face told the Russian coach something was wrong.

"What, you want to come back?" he jested.

"Can you be Yuuri's coach tomorrow, for just one day?"

There was a pause, followed by a confounded chorus of ' _whhhhhaaaaaat?'_

Victor went on to explain to Yakov and Yuri about the situation with Makkachin.

"Makkachin is very sick, and might not make it," he told them, eyes wrought with distress.

Yakov knew the boy all too well. That dog had been his only loyal friend since he'd known him.

 _Losing that dog will be like losing a brother,_ the older man realized. _And the Japanese Yuuri knows that. He's a brave boy to face the Free Program all by himself. But knows Victor that well, I guess._

With a sigh, he accepted.

"Da...Both Yuri's will be in the practice block, and compete back to back. So it is not an inconvenience," he told his former student before turning to the Japanese skater. "Be in the lobby for nine o'clock sharp, young man. We meet, eat breakfast and then go to the practice session."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," he replied with a bow.

Yakov just smirked, and looked at Victor. "You owe me one."

Victor nodded and then took Yuuri by the hand and led him out the door.

"I need to grab my things from the hotel first before I go hop a plane," Victor thought aloud.

He hadn't let go of Yuuri's hand, and the brunet knew he needed the support right now. Giving his had a squeeze, Yuuri drew Victor from his worried thoughts.

"I know Makka is older, but if it's just that he's swallowed something, they can get it out a lot of the time," he tried to assure his love. "Vic-chan loved to get his nose into things, and we brought him to a really good veteranarian when he'd get himself into trouble."

The thought _was_ mildly comforting. Victor gave him a small smile.

"Thank you for giving me hope," he replied. "I'm just not ready to lose my Makkachin. He's my _best friend._ "

They got back to the hotel room and Victor scrambled. Yuuri helped him pack his bags.

"Here, hold onto Makka for good luck," Victor said, handing him the tissue box. Yuuri took it and placed it on the bed, preferring to take his worried lover into his arms and console him.

Victor exhaled, trying to let go of some of the stress.

"I'm sorry... I won't be able to stand by you tomorrow," Victor added, his voice thick with regret.

Yuuri gave him a tight squeeze before gripping him firmly by the upper arms and giving him a serious, yet caring gaze.

"Victor, you _caring_ and _wanting_ to be by my side is still standing by me. Even from Japan, I know I have your love and support."

Blue eyes blurred with tears.

"Yuuri...you truly are amazing," he choked out and held his love tight before whispering in Yuuri's ear. "Go show the world how beautiful your love is."

With one last embrace, and a soft kiss on the lips, Victor was out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Stronger Together

It had been a long, exhausting day of travel. It had taken nearly an entire twenty-four hours for Yuuri to return home from Moscow: Twenty hours of flying and layovers, the hour and a half train ride to Hasetsu, all on top of being emotionally drained. Yuuri dozed against his lover's shoulder while the train whistled its way through the night. He had been out like a light for about an hour, and Victor knew their stop would be coming up in about ten minutes.

With a gentle jostle, Yuuri's long lashes fluttered open and those sleepy eyes looked up at the placid waters of Victor's gaze.

"We're almost home, Yuuri," he said softly, combing his fingers through sleek black strands.

The weary traveler groaned.

"I can't wait to crawl into my bed," he mumbled. "I can't even hold my eyes open."

Victor chuckled. "Don't worry, I already called your sister. She's coming to pick us up so we don't have to walk." He paused a moment, before poking Yuuri's cheek.

"And what's with that? Sleeping in _your_ bed tonight? I'm wounded," he prodded, feigning insult with a hand to his heart.

Yuuri barely had the energy to roll his eyes at his lover's jest. "You know what I meant. I'm spoiled now, with a built in furnace and foot warmer every night."

Victor scoffed in mock surprise. "I see you're not too tired for jokes."

Yuuri shook his head and smiled before going to lay his head back down on Victor. But there came the announcement that they would be arriving at Hasetsu Station in three minutes.

"No more time for dozing my sweet piglet. We'll get you home, in bed and off to dream land in no time!"

And as promised, they made it home and into Victor's bed in a matter of twenty minutes. Yuuri welcomed the familiar warmth of Victor's arms, their bodies pressed close and limbs entangled, as he quickly drifted off to sleep.

Victor woke early, his mind not allowing him to sleep any further. And as his precious Yuuri slept, he gently pried himself from their embrace.

He had plans. After the accumulating considerations of everything they'd been through in the last eight months, he had a concrete course of action. And while his lover slumbered, the helplessly romantic Russian would make both of their dreams come true.

 _I know Yuuri has been wondering what I will do after the Grand Prix. He has humbly been asking for my time only until then. But I know he wants what I want: Forever._

Little did the younger skater know, that he had _two_ versions of the song that meant so much to them, the second being a duet. 'Stammi Vicino' was technically a song directed from a man to another man. Victor had picked it knowing full well what the connotation was, and wondered if the rest of the world had picked up on it as well. Even though the duet was adapted for a man and woman, he knew that Yuuri would understand the meaning behind a routine for two to that particular arrangement.

 _It's time to get to work._

Victor jogged to to the rink, greeting Yuuko upon arrival.

"Thanks for meeting me so early," he said. "And _please_ , whatever you see or hear here today, don't tell Yuuri. It's a surprise."

Yuuko ran around the corner and gave Victor gigantic hug.

"You are the best thing to ever happen to Yuuri," she said with a smile. "I promise that you have the love and support of me and my family. And of course...my lips are sealed."

Victor hugged the lovely girl back, knowing just how much she had been there for both of them, and how much of a good friend she has been to the man he loves. The girl was genuine and caring.

"Thank you, Yuuko. You're the best."

Victor got to work, reconfiguring some of the choreography to accommodate two skaters. He had never dealt with pairs skating before, but after Beijing, he started doing his research when Yuuri wasn't looking. If there was something that would truly make Yuuri understand the depth of his feelings for him, it would be _this_.

He was just finishing the first half of the new skate when Yuuko came in and flagged him down.

"Victor! Yuuri just texted me asking if I have seen you! What should I tell him?"

He laughed, knowing he had put his little project aside for now. Maybe he would tease him with a few moves.

"Tell him I came to warm up and skate a little before he came to kick my ass with endless quad flips. Also, let him know I haven't looked at my phone, but he's welcome to come whenever he is ready."

Yuuko grinned. "Will do! But you know him, he'll be here in a half hour at best. Better finish up what ever you're working on."

He smiled back, giving the young woman a nod. "Thank you, Yuuko."

Victor warmed up with laps before moving to jumps: a few doubles, then some triples, and finally a couple quad flips. For a minute, he simply glided lazily over the ice, thinking about moments in the second half of his aria that he wanted to express in pairs elements. He skated around and went into a camel spin, imagining what it would feel like to hold Yuuri against him as he did so. He decided it would be sooner than later that he would find out.

Today, their warm up would be _much_ different.

Just as Yuuko had estimated, it was about thirty-five minutes later that Yuuri came in, huffing and puffing from most likely sprinting to the Ice Castle from the hot springs.

Victor just laughed, adoring how devoted his beloved boyfriend was to his cause...and just, well, to _him_ in general.

"Yuuri, let's skate together!"

Yuuri nodded, "Yeah, I definitely want to go over the free skate. I have a couple spots where, if I'm not focused, I lose my grip."

"Sure thing," Victor replied, "But first, I have something different planned. Just go get your skates on."

Upon his return, Yuuri skated over to Victor who simply reached out his hand. Wordlessly, he took it and Victor led him across the ice, holding him close.

"I want to try skating _together,_ Yuuri," Victor repeated his earlier statement, with emphasis. "Have you ever practiced any pairs or ice dancing elements like spins, spirals or swizzles?"

Yuuri just stared at his lover, trying to figure out where on Earth this was going.

"Well, uh, not really..." the brunet fidgeted as he thought. "Maybe like a _decade_ ago, Yuuko and I tried practicing camel spins as a pair. But that's about it."

"Well that's a start," Victor replied, placing a pensive pointer finger to his lips as his mind pondered where to start. "Okay then. Let's try it. But, seeing as I am taller, I am outside. Four rotations."

Yuuri, speechless just followed Victor's lead as he took him by his left hand and they went in a small circle.

As the Russian went into an arabesque, he followed. Victor pulled him close, their legs at the same height as they spun together. Victor taking his right hand this time and opening up their stance once again.

Yuuri blushed, it was the most intimate thing he'd ever done on the ice, save lie on it underneath Victor in China.

Victor chuckled giving him a wink, "You're a natural, _dorogoy..._ Come here."

He followed in step, skating laps around the rink, leading Yuuri into various poses, switching from skating backwards to forwards, side step facing each other, then away.

"Yuuri, you are wonderful...the dancer in you is showing."

Yuuri laughed, so full of butterflies he could barely contain himself.

"Victor, let's try a spiral!"

"Arabesque or Biellman?" He asked with a mischievous smile.

"Let's start simple," was Yuuri's reply, beaming back at him.

Holding hands they leaned forward into an arabesque, taking the curve of the rink on their outside blades.

Both of them glowed, feeling the exhilaration of not being competitors, nor a coach and his protégé, but _partners_ -on _and_ off the ice. They approached the center and went into their second camel spin.

As they open up and separated from the other, there was this moment where it just _clicked_. Even if it was for themselves, they could enjoy the ice _together._

Yuuri laughed aloud as did a little spin and headed back toward his water, to quench his thirst.

As soon as the bottle left his grasp, there was a warm body against his back and a pair of arms enveloping him.

Victor's mouth found purchase at the crook of his sweetheart's neck. He hummed as he pressed his hips into Yuuri's backside.

"Let's warm up up like that everyday from now on," the silver fox murmured against the moist heated flesh.

Gently, Yuuri turned to face him, kissing him deeply, slowly savoring his soulmate's essence. He hummed into Victor's mouth before pulling away, stroking the smooth, freshly shaven cheek.

"I couldn't think of any better way."

"Me neither," Victor replied as he went to place a final tender kiss on his lover's luscious lips. "Let's get to work, then. And if we aren't completely wiped, we can skate a cool down, too."

"Sounds like a plan."

Something had shifted between them last night. Mostly on Yuuri's part. He felt suddenly reassured and confident in Victor's words and their implications.

 _"It's almost like a proposal..."_

In a way, it had been. But when Victor reacted to his request, he inferred much more intimate things. It made Yuuri want even more desperately for a future beyond this skating season, beyond the rink itself.

 _"It would be better if you never retire."_

Yuuri knew that Victor knew that wasn't possible, and he also realized what his Russian Romeo was implying. If he never retired, Victor would always be with him. Victor wanted to _always be with him._

The day Victor stepped foot in Hasetsu may very well have been the first day of their own 'forever'.

After practicing jumps, and working his quad flip a bit, he skated through his free program, keeping that thought close to heart.

There was still so much to be said, but knowing that they felt the same was a huge weight off of the younger skater's shoulders. As he skated through his choreography, he held onto the pure contentment he was feeling. He thought about all of the little wonderful moments they had shared-sweet, soft, sensuous. The passion, the longing...it all blended together in a ball of light within him that made him feel as if he could ascend into the heavens. Jump for jump, element by element he moved with grace, emotion and strength. As he neared the end he thought of him and Victor together in Europe somewhere, married with a flat that overlooked a park. A café at which the two of them were regulars and would pass a lazy summer morning, people-watching. The image spurred an aching desire so strong, he thought he'd burst from excitement.

Before he knew it, he had landed his quad flip and had taken his final pose.

As he looked down his arm and past his fingers, there stood a wide-eyed, stalk-still Victor.

Victor couldn't breathe. That had simply been _the_ most beautiful free skate Yuuri had ever done. It hit him like a ton of bricks, just _how_ much Yuuri loved him. All of the raw emotion that bubbled up and out of him as he had moved, he could _feel_ it: the loneliness, the shock, the courage, the joy...the passion. He finally was assured of himself and his love, and it showed in this very moment.

That skate was for _him_.

Tears welled hot in his eyes, and he gasped, quickly covering his mouth.

"Yuuri..." he choked out, trying to hold back the deluge of powerful feelings that threatened to drown him.

 _I don't ever want to leave this man._

He silently asked whatever gods would listen, to make it so as he inhaled and steeled himself.

"That was _perfect,_ " he said, absolute. "Every movement was full of feeling, every jump was spot on. That is _exactly_ what you need to do in Barcelona."

Yuuri skated up to him, and kissed him. Loving lips lingered, plump and pliant, pressed tenderly together. Gentle and unimposing, he ran a thumb along Victor's jaw.

"And I plan on it," he stated with a grin. "Together we are unstoppable."

Victor nodded, countering with a firmer, but quicker kiss of his own.

"I agree."


	4. Reflection

Post ep for 10. Now that EVERYTHING MAKES FUCKING SENSE, I decided to dig into my favorite living legend's mind.

Let's see the WHOLE TIMELINE from Victor's perspective.

* * *

Chapter 4: Reflection

Victor lay awake in their shared hotel room, the two single beds pushed together to maximize proximity. Yet, in this particular moment, nothing short of their bodies pressed together would truly be close enough.

Yuuri had almost instantly fallen fast asleep, completely exhausted from their outing. His soft breathing close to Victor's ear, as they had both curled up close to the abutting edges of their beds.

Their hands were clasped together between, bearing the rings they now shared. Victor laced his fingers with Yuuri's, kissing the ring on his fiancé's hand as Yuuri slumbered. Yes, it had been impulsive in a way. Yes, they were both feeling things in the moment, raw and true. But they both knew in their heart of hearts: there was no denying how they felt about each other.

Placid cerulean eyes beheld his beautiful beau and he contemplated everything that had led up to this very moment:

He had watched from the wings as Yuuri Katuski downed more champagne that any human bladder could handle. The music pumped up and he got ballsy, challenging, of all people his little comrade, the Russian Punk, to a dance-off.

 _This guy...who was so down earlier he would take a photo with me...who was obviously dragged here by his coach. Is going to go tit-for-tat with the kid._

Surprise Number One: Plisetsky got his ass _handed_ to him by Katsuki. The man's acrobatics and upper-body strength belied his svelte stature.

Victor was now intrigued, his attention solely fixated on the once-shy brunet, snapping picture after picture and even catching some video footage. The guy could really dance. His body moved so naturally, so rhythmically. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Victor downed another beer and decided to join the fray.

Slowly but surely, he stepped his way onto the dance floor and grooved along with everyone else to the thumping bass of a club anthem. Victor jokingly imitated some of Yuuri's dance moves has got closer to his target. As the music mixed through, the tuned wound back through time to a remix of a classic disco tune from the 1970's. And then it happened.

Yuuri and Victor's eyes met.

Yuuri was at his side in a few smooth strides, and taking him by the hand. In that very moment, Victor let go of propriety and allowed himself to be led by the carousing Casanova. As they effortlessly executed spins, dips, intricate footwork, and even some very compromising positions, he felt every beat, every step, every flex of their muscles as they moved in perfect sync. While dancing with Yuuri, there were a few minutes where the crowd just disappeared, and the only people on Victor's cloud were the two of them.

Surprise Number Two: Yuuri Katsuki was an excellent lead and pairs dancer. And it left one world-class skating legend absolutely breathless.

The song ended and Chris interrupted with a challenge of his own.

Victor swallowed hard as Yuuri rose to Chris's pole dancing challenge, gradually losing ninety percent of his clothing. He couldn't help but be a little aroused. Yuuri's body exquisitely defined. He also couldn't help but be a tad jealous of Chris getting so close wearing _so_ _little_ clothing.

There was another couple of bottles of champagne involved and Victor couldn't help chuckling at how extroverted a drunk Katsuki was. This guy, who nearly let his defeat cripple him, was _the life_ of the party. And even after all that alcohol, he was doing holds on the pole with apparent thighs of steel.

When all was said and done and the music ended, Yuuri came running at him, tie around his head and glasses back on his face. His warm, muscular arms caught Victor in a death grip. He mumbled, his English garbled with a thick Japanese accent and drunken slurring. He heard something about a hot spring, but his mind went blank as Yuuri ground up on him.

Surprise Number Three: Yuuri had really turned him on. He found him one-thousand percent sexually attractive.

But three words cut through the haze of shock and arousal.

"Be my coach, Victor!"

Those words struck a deep chord in him, and a little light went on in his attic as he blushed at the request.

After the amazingly raucous night at the banquet, Victor couldn't shake the adorably doe eyed Katsuki and his genuine, albeit inebriated plea.

When he landed in Tokyo for the World Championships, he realized he was in Yuuri's homeland. Victor knew the Japanese skater wasn't competing that weekend, but secretly hoped he would be watching. Victor had the random thought of trying to look him up before leaving the country, but quickly dismissed the notion as foolish. He wouldn't feasibly have time to do that.

But it was painfully obvious, that he wasn't going to shake the profound mark his delightful dancing partner had made on him three and a half months prior.

He won his fifth World Championship fairly easily. Yet, it wasn't as fulfilling. Somehow it just didn't have the excitement it had five years ago. At the post-ceremony panel, Victor couldn't respond when asked about his future. All he kept seeing in his mind's eye was Yuuri, clinging to his waist, and putting such an enticing idea in his head.

 _"You'll be me coach, won't you?"_

Early one morning, not even a week after the World's, Victor got a text from Mila.

 _"You might want to see this."_ It was followed by a video link to YouTube. Victor grabbed his tea and sat down on his sofa. Makkachin curled up with him. He clicked the link, opening the app and loading the video. As soon as he saw the title of the video, a little ripple ran up his spine.

As he watched, the video was quiet, with nothing but sound of Yuuri's skates against the ice. But Victor could hear the music in his head. Yuuri was skating as if the music was already inside of him. It was so accurate in the timing of the choreography. His movements fluid and graceful. The dancer in him showed. His jumps were generally ok: he touched down on the quad salchow, and the quad flip became a triple but, other than that, it was a flattering imitation.

Surprise Number Four: Yuuri Katuski was a closet fanboy. And wow, had he so lovingly portrayed all of the feelings that the aria portrayed!

 _It's like he is calling to me._ Once again, Yuuri's voice echoed.

 _"Victor, be my coach!"_

He wanted more than to just be this guy's coach. Victor was enamored, shot by the proverbial arrow. His heart thudded in his chest. As he stared up at the wall, picturing himself spending every waking hour of everyday with Yuuri Katsuki. He inhaled deeply, feeling incredibly resolute.

"Makka, we're moving to Japan."

With a little research and chatting with mutual acquaintances, he was able to figure out exactly where Yuuri lived. And in under a week, he was on a plane heading east.

Victor had felt so jittery that entire trip, trying to think up what to say upon his arrival. If he was honest with himself, he wouldn't mind tackling Yuuri with a hug. Yuuri gave the best hugs. He was nauseous with nerves. But he resolved himself to be cool, calm and collected...even if the rest of him was a total wreck.

When he showed up at Yu-topia Akatsuki he was greeted by who he could only assume was Yuuri's mother and father. Toshiya was astounded when he realized who it was, and wondered if Yuuri had any idea that he was here. Hiroko looked pleasantly surprised and knew instantly who he was, since her son talked about him non-stop, had posters of him all over his walls, and he and Minako were always watching Victor skate. They showed him to the locker rooms, took his suitcases and showed the movers where to put all the boxes that came with him on a small moving truck. Victor made sure to tell them both to keep it a surprise. They both agreed, telling him that Yuuri would be by in a little bit. With that, they both went off and busied herself with preparations after handing him towels and a robe, telling him to make himself at home.

He was instantly in love with his surroundings.

 _So this is where my ferocious little dancer grew up, eh?_

He had been imagining an amorous greeting, proclaiming how good it was for Yuuri to have him there. He had pictured Yuuri's ectatic face, when he entered the room to surprise him.

It did _not_ go quite like he'd hoped.

He got a shocked look from Yuuri as he uttered, "What are you doing here?"

The first night he stayed there, Yuuri had been so jittery and distant. All Victor had wanted to do was cuddle with that fiery, joyous guy for whom he'd fallen. He had looked forward to it from the day he saw Yuuri's video and made the decision to go to Japan. He was not expecting a shy and nervous guy. Not after dancing the night away at the banquet. Who exactly was that enigmatic young man, and _where_ was he hiding under that guise of an anxious little piglet? He couldn't help but want to touch Yuuri, and get closer to him.

Just to be denied.

Why had he backed away, as if scared of him? Why had he run off to his room to hide? Try as he might to be friendly and keep his cool, Victor lost the battle.

He cried himself to sleep that night. The hot tears seared his cheeks as he began to doubt his rash decision. The element of surprise had always worked in his favor. Yet here he was, well over seven thousand kilometers from home, with anything and everything that actually mattered to him, wondering if he had made a huge mistake. Makkachin was his only comfort. Victor held him close, sniffling and sighing into the soft curly fur. It was a pain he had never experienced in that capacity, the uncertainty that rocked all of the feelings he had developed for the younger Japanese skater.

He had been the one to ask _him_ to come and be his coach. So why was he being so defensive?

Victor woke early and decided that he would do what he did best: smile and continue to chip away at Yuuri's wall with loving-kindness. Deep down he still felt that the man who had swept him off his feet was there, inside that ball of nerves, and he would find him again.

As they got to training and subsequently wrapped up in the Onsen on Ice competition, he started learning little things about his mystery man. The first night Yuri Plisetsky stayed at the onsen with them, he had noticed that Yuuri had disappeared. From what he had gathered from his sister and Minako, he was an incredibly sensitive and anxious guy.

He had hurried his way to the rink, to find that Makkachin, who had taken a immediate and strong liking to Yuuri, had followed him there, and was resting in the office with the Nishigoris. Yuuri didn't seem to notice them as they stood in the office, chatting.

The somber look mulling behind those dark lashes was enough to break his heart. Yuuri had far more layers than Victor had ever realized. His little piglet was a bit of a loner. And it was something that he immediately identified with.

 _The loneliness of perpetual solitude._

Then Yuuko said something that relit the fire that begun to dwindle under the stress of the last couple weeks.

"I hope Victor will bring out a side of Yuri-kun that we've never seen before."

 _So Yuuri is not normally like the person he was at the banquet. He smothers his fire. Even his own friends don't know who he's truly capable of being. Well I, for one, want to see that smoldering passion. I WILL reach that part of Yuuri. I WILL show him how I feel, one step at a time, and draw him out of his shell...and into my arms..._

"A magic spell to change the little piggy into a prince...?"

He knew right then, that he would rekindle Yuuri's passion by assigning him Eros. He had seen it with his own eyes, just how much that man could light a room with his brilliance. He wanted to watch Yuuri skate with all of the sensuality he knew the brunet possessed.

What caught him completely off guard, with yet another surprise twist, was Yuuri's demand. He could have cried. Yuuri shown a splash of his true colors, in admitting metaphorically that he wanted Victor to stay with him.

"I'll give it all the Eros I've got!"

 _There it is! That spark!_

Victor's heart felt like it was going to explode. He was so happy that Yuuri was shedding some of his apprehension, and getting a little worked up.

But oh, the priceless panicked look on his secret crush's face as he finished the Eros skate! The guy was flushed and sweating. And although he knew he was nervous, the romantic Russian couldn't help but recall the blush of his tipsy topless dancer, slick with sweat and champagne just a few months prior.

Victor knew full well that Yuuri would eventually skate this with true passion. Looking at Yuuri's adorable face, his glided in close, unable to resist touching that beautiful face and staring deeply into those dark, doe eyes.

 _God, I just want to kiss him. Just look at those lips. But...not yet._

Their noses touched, their lips so close, their breath ghosted over each others'.

"No one in the whole wide world knows your Eros, Yuuri...an alluring side that you aren't even aware of. Can you show it to me?"

 _Even though you already have, my dear, I want MORE._

But just when he thought he was getting somewhere...

"I get it now! Katsudon! That's what Eros is to me!"

Considering some of the upsetting losses he'd endured over the years, Victor had never felt such disappointment in his life as he did right then. Also, what he could only reason as a twinge of fear.

 _You have got to be kidding me. It took me everything I had to NOT kiss you yesterday. How are you THIS dense when you aren't blind drunk?_

He needed a drink-or ten-tonight. He wasn't going to be happy if he had to keep his promise to Plisetsky and return to Russia. And boy, did he need to drown that little voice of dissent. He stumbled back to the onsen from the bars as the sun began to light the early morning sky. Managing to let himself in without disturbing anyone, he passed out in his bed. His faithful companion inconveniently missing.

"Mmmph," he grumbled into his pillow. "Why does Makka get to sleep with Yuuri and I don't?"

Then only a couple days later, would Yuuri surprise him for the-Victor had to know keep a running tally in his head- _sixth_ time, by _hugging_ him tightly before taking the ice, and asking him to watch only him...That he'd be a 'super tasty katsudon.'

Victor's heart leapt into his throat at the sudden contact paired with the heartfelt words. Taking the opportunity, he dropped another big hint on Yuuri.

"Of course...I _love_ katsudon."

Biggest surprise of the evening was that somehow Yuuri had seemed to begin to connect to his Eros. And the look that he shot Victor's way, settled the fears he had been trying to fight off all week. He had asked him to watch him for one important, implicit reason: He was skating for _him._

At the end of it all, he got to hold his Yuuri tight, and present to the audience the skater they wouldn't be able to take their eyes off of all season.

All through the process of planning the Free skate, and getting comfortable in a routine together, Victor would give Yuuri little tidbits of the truth, seducing him slowly, but surely, as he saturated his handsome protégé's heart and mind with his love.

Victor loved how emotional and connected to the music that Yuuri would always be. It was a part of him. But there was always something new to learn, another layer to peel back.

Like the day, it came to light that Yuuri had never had a lover. Much of his tension and lack of self-confidence, all reinforced by not truly knowing love. Yuuri had avoided him for the better part of the day. He knew the guy was embarrassed, but when he didn't show up to _practice_ , and just overall didn't try to talk about it, he had to take matters in his own hands.

It was nice to get out to the beach.

The talk they had was a huge turning point between the two of them. They both learned to be more open about their feelings. He knew that Yuuri wanted Victor to just be himself. It was a burden being lifted from his chest. There was no need to act, no need for pretense. From that day forward there was a tilt in their axis, each toward the other. The gravitational shift of their worlds beginning to orbit the other's like twin stars.

For the first time, they took the other by the hand, in an unspoken promise to meet each other in the middle.

Yuuri then dropped the bomb on him: the new theme of his free skate would be "Yuuri's Love," and the second half of the routine centered around his relationship with him specifically. That day had his head spinning. Yuuri was stepping forward and opening himself up not only to Victor but to the world with intimately emotional skate. And it only spurred further growth of Victor's love for this complex and beautiful man.

In practice, Victor continued to egg him on, no longer caring to hide his intent.

"Skate like you're trying to seduce me, Yuuri."

Yuuri had stopped being embarrassed by the thought, and actually gave it credence. Victor could tell the wheels were turning now, and he was more than happy to lavish him with affection any chance he could.

Even when that meant wrapping his arms around him in a hug in front of the press at his first competition of the year. He just couldn't bear to see Yuuri nervous, and couldn't stop the need to hold him close and comfort him.

He loved the shiver that wracked his beau's body as he murmured in his ear.

"If you can seduce me with your skating, you can enthrall an audience."

Yuuri managed personal bests on his first try. Was it perfect? Far from it. But it was so fiery that he kept going even slamming face-first into the boards. He was beginning to smolder. He was getting that passion back. And slowly but surely, Victor was getting more of his intense and sensual Yuuri back.

And then _IT_ happened: Yuuri declared his love for him on international television.

Even though it took Victor till morning to find and watch a subtitled video that he could better understand, Victor was stunned at Yuuri's words. Tears welled in those serene cerulean eyes of his, overwhelmed by the enormous realization: He knew he was reaching Yuuri's heart. Underneath all of the anxiety and propriety, Yuuri loved him in a way he couldn't put into words. And after six months of emotional fortitude, they were having a breakthrough. It gave Victor hope.

That's where everything changed.

Victor couldn't help but let loose a little in Beijing. He was reinvested, wholly dedicated to the inevitable evolution of their relationship. It was on the verge-so close that he could taste it. He spent every moment he could in Yuuri's personal space, and lately Yuuri had stopped flinching, even welcoming it. Hugs, sitting in close proximity, a hand on a knee or at the small of the back, an arm over the shoulder or around the waist...all of these gestures had become second nature.

Chris had given him a look, even chastising him playfully. But Chris, who was one of Victor's dearest friends in the skating community, he knew. He was there. The Swiss had watched the living legend tumble head over heels in love first hand. There had already been a few conversations along the way. But after the first month or so of Victor's stay in Hasetsu, they lost touch as the season went into full swing.

Others were catching on and tried to take their jabs, but Victor wasn't having _any_ of it.

Then Yuuri ended up in first place and panicked. He got zero sleep. Victor was truly concerned but tried his damnedest not to nag the already frazzled front-runner.

And then _he_ napped better than Yuuri, much to his chagrin. That was when Victor got nervous for Yuuri. He tried everything to get Yuuri to focus and relax.

He thought about how he had tried to break his heart-toughen him up-at the Cup of China. As he watched Yuuri reduce to a mess of tears, he really learned how it felt to actually _hate_ oneself. That was the biggest mistake he had ever made with Yuuri. But his beloved brunet schooled him once again. He had _known_ he was being tested. Yuuri _knew_ Victor didn't want to leave.

 _"Just have more faith in me than I do, and stay close to me!"_

In that singular moment, Victor had understood the reference. He connected the dots and realized that he had unwittingly sealed his fate by picking the skate he had. In the spring of the previous year, the beautiful aria had beckoned him. And after reading a translation of the Italian lyrics, he hoped that the world, or at least someone in it, would understand what he would express through his performance: his loneliness, his longing for something or an unknown future someone that felt missing. The one person who truly ended up understanding this was his precious Yuuri.

They felt the same.

Since that incident in the parking lot of the Capitol Stadium in Beijing, he promised himself to be more resolute and affirmed in his choices. He _would_ support Yuuri with everything he had, and show him how much he meant to him. He had gathered his love into his arms and let him cry on his shoulder. Victor apologized before letting him go and heading back in to the stadium to claim the silver medal.

And, dear God, the beauty of the symbolism in Yuuri's free skate! He was in such shock as he watched Yuuri attempt a quad flip in the heat of his skate, as his _last jump_ no less. Victor understood the message loud and clear. It resounded in the quickening of his pulse, echoing in depths of his soul. Yuuri had shaken up and destroyed all his doubts about the future of their relationship. There was no holding back anymore.

And oh, the feeling of _finally_ kissing Yuuri! He had been waiting nearly eleven months to know what he tasted of, and how tender he would be. The wait had been completely worth it.

 _I haven't been able to hide my affections since. Yuuri is just so...kissable,_ he thought as he brought Yuuri's still-entwined hand to his lips once again.

The fact that Yuuri understood him enough to _make_ him go back to Makkachin in Japan while in Moscow...that was another moment that shook Victor's very foundations. Yuuri was not only his Eros, but also just as equally his agape.

 _This man thought to put my dog-my only true companion for half my life-before himself, despite being in the thick of competition._

It had been hell, going three days without Yuuri, and watching him fight through his free skate.

It was like gasping for air, surfacing from the depths of the ocean, as he and Yuuri ran to each other at the gate. It felt _so fucking good_ to hold him. And then he said those magic words:

"Please, take care of me until I retire."

It really sounded like a proposal. Like 'Til death do us part' type thing. and it made his heart race. He wanted it so bad. To stay with him forever. He just needed to make Yuuri realize how much he really loved him.

And now he had the perfect idea, and he would see it through after the Grand Prix Final.

Returning from his trip down memory lane, he replayed the day's events in his mind.

 _I can't believe he has no recollection of the banquet. No memory of the dances we shared, and even the very moment he made me fall for him. I can't believe he was THAT drunk._

Victor sighed, resigning himself to that unfortunate truth. He couldn't help the tiny thread of disappointment that wound its way around his heart _._

However, in retrospect, Yuuri's behavior the entirety of the last eight months made _far_ more sense, now that he knew there was a lack of recollection. He now realized that he'd _really_ thrown Yuuri for a loop by just showing up at his doorstep. Since he didn't even _remember_ asking him to be his coach, of _course_ he'd be taken aback by his skating idol just moving himself in and taking over.

It seemed to take _forever_ to light that fire within him, and slough off some of the anxiety and self-doubt that smothered it. Over the last eight months, Victor had been blessed with the opportunity to watch Yuuri's petals unfurl like a rose in the sun.

Victor had merely assumed that Yuuri was generally a passionate and driven man. If he was honest with himself, he could admit he had assumed a _lot_ of things. But from the moment he stepped foot in Hasetsu, Victor's perspective began to evolve into something richer. And the initial crush he had on the suave dancer, who had swept him quite literally off his feet, now ran incredibly deep, knowing it to be love. Yuuri Katsuki had burrowed himself right into the center of his heart. He knew now, just how precious Yuuri's love was. And he would hoard every drop of it like water in the desert.

He always had been aware of Yuuri's feelings for him, but he had remained cautious for quite some time. As Yuuri let him in, little by little, the love-struck Russian met him every step of the way. He did it carefully, lovingly, knowing that he wanted Yuuri to understand his intention.

When he thought back, Victor was dumbstruck that Yuuri had thought it to be completely random and off-the-cuff until tonight: that he would just fly in on a whim after seeing his video of the free skate and wedge his way into Yuuri's life.

Victor had been frustrated for so long, thinking that he had gotten the wrong idea about Yuuri, and that maybe he was being played for a fool in love.

But such was not the case.

Victor chuckled softly as he continued to soak in the sight of his peacefully slumbering _fiancé_.

Poor Yuuri had been so overwhelmed this evening, consumed with worry about how he had conducted himself last year. There was only so much consoling one could do. And as much as he wanted to show him all the pictures and videos saved in his phone which kept the memories fresh in his love-addled mind, he knew he would have to save the full disclosure for another day.

 _I want him to know that he shouldn't feel embarrassed about letting loose. He was an absolute force to be reckoned with that evening. If only he had skated with the same amount of fire...he may have been standing on that podium with me last December._

Victor refused to dwell on the what-ifs, though.

 _And now the biggest surprise of all..._

Victor felt tears welling in his eyes as he gazed at the golden bands on their ring fingers, recalling their moment in the church this evening. In his own words, Yuuri gave him a promise for the future.

 _"I'll do my best from tomorrow on..."_

Victor believed Yuuri had it in him to fight for the gold medal, but no matter what the outcome of this competition would be, he knew that he was staying with Yuuri. Whether they stayed in Japan, or moved somewhere else in the world, Yuuri Katsuki was now his home. He was completely committed.

 _How did I let myself go so long without love in my life?_

There was still some cards left to lay out on the figurative table. But when they got back to Hasestu, the smitten Russian would make his intentions absolutely crystal clear.

He knew that Yuuri likely had some misplaced doubts as to his intent on staying with him. He had noticed the subtle hints of 'until I retire,' and things of that nature.

 _Oh Yuuri...after these last eight months, do you really not see how in love I am with you? Are you really that naive that I have to spell it out for you?_

He sniffed in amusement, shaking his head slightly.

"What on earth am I going to do with you, Katsuki Yuuri?" he whispered.

Placing a gentle kiss on his lover's forehead, he curled up as close as he could manage, hands still joined as the smiling silver fox slipped into sleep, dreaming of their future.


	5. Communion

Sorry for the long absence! I couldn't start writing this chapter until after Christmas. And then life got in the way here and there. But this is a WHOPPER of a chapter (twice the length of my usual installments)! So I hope it was worth the wait!

Feedback of all kinds welcome! :)

Don't worry there will be more after this, too!

Peace, Love and Fanfiction!

~DE

* * *

Chapter 5: Communion

In their room, high in the grand tower of the Barcelona Princess Hotel, the coordinating costumes of their exhibition skate sat side by side on Victor's bed, adjacent to their suits for the imminent banquet. Yuuri had let his fiancé buy him his first Armani suit for his birthday, along with ties that coordinated jacquard ties in a similar pattern-a blue hue for Yuuri and violet for Victor-akin to the colors worn in their performance.

Yuuri gazed down at the-what he considered to be-extravagant gift in awe.

 _Well, I'm sure, standing at Victor's side as a Grand Prix Medalist and his fiancé, that we should share a similar level of dress code. He DOES love his Armani...and I have to admit...that suit did look better than my old one._

Chuckling to himself, Yuuri caught his lover's attention. His eyes went from the suits to the costumes, then to the ring on his right hand before meeting Victor's curious gaze.

"Victor," he sighed as he played with the gold band on his ring finger. "I'm sorry about last night."

Victor went still, eyes growing wider with recollection of the tear-inducing heartbreak he had felt.

 _"After the Grand Prix, let's end this."_ Yuuri's definitive statement echoed in his memory.

Those words had shaken his foundation like a violent earthquake. He felt like everything had been for naught. The months of personal evolution suddenly devalued by Yuuri's utter ignorance of his feelings.

 _Yes, Yuuri had a point. Yes, Yuuri sensed my longing for the ice. But he didn't realize that the one who made it all worthwhile...was HIM._

The younger man stubbornly had missed the point that it wasn't as much about the skating itself as it was their relationship inspiring him.

 _Today has been such a violent storm of tumultuous emotions. But I'm glad he understands now._

"You don't have-"

"Yes," Yuuri replied, cutting off Victor's protest. "Yes, I do." A few somber strides brought him before the one person that had irrevocably changed his life for the better.

"I almost let my self-doubt ruin the most amazing thing I have ever experienced in my life. I kept all of my thoughts and feelings hidden deep down, and let them become self-destructive."

He took both of Victor's hands in his, and held his gaze.

"I promise to be even more open about my feelings. Because, it's not just _me_ anymore...it's _us._ I need to work on communicating, and I refuse to let that happen again."

Victor pressed a gentle kiss to Yuuri's forehead, breathing in he's familiar and comforting scent.

"Yuuri...I am just as much to blame, you know...when it comes to communicating," Victor responded with a lopsided smile. "I had assumed a _lot_ between the two of us-about _you_ especially-over the last 8 months. So, that's why I made my intentions unquestionably clear earlier."

Yuuri gave him a bleary smile, humming in agreement before pressing his lips firmly to his fiancé's.

The audience went perfectly silent as they announced Yuuri's skate to _"Stammi Vicino."_ He assumed the well-known pose. Much to everyone's surprise, the awaited familiar strains of woodwinds and horns were replaced by a sparse, yet delicate, piano reduction. The vocalist and the graceful movements, the same...yet this version seemed to carry an air of quiet contentment. The audience, most of whom had seen Yuuri's video from earlier that year, were awed at how much his interpretation had matured. They watched in amazement.

Just when the crowd expected the drama of the middle section, in skated Victor Nikiforov-straight into his partner's arms-as a new soprano voice joined the familiar tenor.

Minako, who was watching in the stands with Yuuri's sister, gasped, riveted in her spot for a long moment before crying into Mari's shoulder.

"This...is so _beautiful_..." she sobbed. "I want to be _that_ in love with someone!"

With the dramatic crescendo of strings they reached for one another in poetic desperation, taking a final beautiful element from the original choreography, as they skated back toward the other after a brief separation.

As the final lyrics of the song resonated though the stadium, they echoed the meaning in their skating...

 _Partiamo insieme (let's depart together)..._

Victor and Yuuri did a tandem arabesque spiral, hands joining on the lyric as they circled toward the center of the ice.

 _Ora sono pronto (Now I am ready)..._

The gained speed and circled toward each other, uniting in a camel spin as the final note began to float. Releasing into their final pose: a passionate embrace, lips upon lips.

The crowd of nearly 10,000 people roared as Victor Nikiforov knelt to upon the ice on a single knee before the man who had inexplicably etched himself deep in the Russian's heart.

"Yuuri...I want to skate with you for as long as our bodies will endure. I want you to know that the only things _'round and gold'_ that truly matter are the ones on our hands." He kissed the ring on Yuuri's hand. "Marry me Yuuri. Be with me-beyond our years of skating-for the rest of our lives."

Yuuri could only manage a nod through the beautiful tears of joy that streamed down his face as he smiled. Victor stood back up and gathered him into a tight hug before taking him by the hand and beginning their round of bows.

The second day after Yuuri had returned home from Moscow was his birthday. The afternoon prior, Yuuri and Victor toyed with pairs movements and ice dancing. And an enraptured Yuuri did an immaculate and passionate run-through of his free skate. Victor knew, when he woke up that morning in Yuuri's arms, cozy in their snuggled bliss, that his gift to him would be the revelation of-what he hoped would be-Yuuri's "exhibition skate" for the GPF. Victor was confident his lover would make the podium, and knew he would need to be prepared for the gala.

" _Ohayou, koibito..."_ he purred in the still-slumbering man's ear in his developing Japanese. " _Okiru..."_ He nuzzled Yuuri's neck, just below his ear. This elicited a drowsy hum from the brunet as he began to wake. " _Kimi no tanjoubi da yo...Omedetou, Yuuri."_

Finally, those deep brown eyes fluttered open, peering up warmly at him from behind lush long lashes. Lifting his chin up, Yuuri pressed a soft sleepy kiss to Victor's lips.

" _Spasibo, Vitya."_

Yuuri's use of Russian, especially the native version of his name, was a pleasant surprise to say the least. Giving him a squeeze, he excitedly began to tell him about his plan to have a quick practice.

"What better to do on your birthday that a little skating before a night of rich food and dessert?"

Yuuri smiled and nodded.

"Then a soak in the ons-"

There came a knock at the door, interrupting Victor's ramble.

"Vic-chan! Yuuri!" It was Hiroko. Her voice cheerful as always. Before Yuuri could panic, it dawned on him that his mother acknowledged the fact that they shared a bed. He was left speechless, so Victor responded for them.

"Hai, Hiroko-san! Ohayougozaimasu!" he chimed, returning the same cheer in his greeting.

"What's up, Mom?" Yuuri asked, finally finding his voice.

"Sorry to make you work on your birthday, Yuuri," she said from the othe rside of the shoji. "But I am going to need both your help with some shoveling!"

They looked at each other, totally confused, before looking up and out the window.

The first snow of the year.

After helping out with the snow removal, Yuuri contacted Yuuko about practice.

"Well, technically, the rink is closed for the day. They canceled all classes and public skates," she explained. "But seeing as it's your birthday and you and Victor want to use the space, I'll meet you and let you in the employee entrance!"

And that she did. After giving Yuuri a hug, and Victor a knowing smile, she advised them to call her if they had any questions and headed back home.

Victor had brought a new set of portable speakers with him, he played an song from an old skate of his: Le Cygne-French for 'the swan'-written by Saint-Saens. He took Yuuri by the hand and they just skated laps for a couple minutes. As the song came to a close, he cued a replay on their next lap around. The piano commenced its gentle flow as the cello began to sing once more for them.

And they began to dance.

There was barely any loss of physical contact for two and a half minutes as they improvised, weaving around each other, spinning and flowing, gliding along the ice in synchronicity.

As the song ended, he took Yuuri by the arms and pulled him in close, kissing his forehead softly.

"Do you understand how much you have inspired me, Yuuri?" he asked softly. Or how much you mean to me?" He held his lover's gaze for a long moment before letting his lips linger on Yuuri's.

"I want to show you..."

Victor cued up the duet, unbeknowst to his boyfriend and took the familiar position as the snow fell quietly outside. The only light on the ice, that of the daylight that shone throught the long windows, amplified by the late autumn snow.

Yuuri's eyes went wide at first, then flashed in confusion as the arrangement of the music was a bit different. He knew that it was the beloved aria, however, and was reaffirmed with the entrance of the tenor's somber melody.

 _Perhaps this is a stripped-down arrangement?_ he wondered as he watched the the familiar choreography, when all of a sudden a big change in the music hit him.

A woman began singing in the higher octave. _A Duet!_

As it occured to him that the familiar movements for these lyrics had now been changed. He watched as Victor lifted and imaginary person. He immediately knew what his beautiful beau intended. _A duet...for two skaters..._

He watched as Victor skated up to him, as if reaching for him, grabbing for him in the part of the routine that was etched into his soul. He was determined now, that he would win at the Final, and skate with Victor in front of the whole world.

Victor did a camel spin at the very end, breaking out of it in a way that would be executed by a pair, and seemingly embracing the invisible other as the final note's decrescendo faded off into oblivion.

The radiant Russian slowly lifted his head, eyes bright and glistening with unshed tears. Yuuri hastened out onto the ice and into his arms.

"That's _perfect_ , Victor," Yuuri murmured breathlessly. He blushed, getting overwhelmed by the connotation of _why_ Victor took on reworking the song and choreography. "So...the exhibition gala, yes?"

Victor took him gently by the upper arms, giving his biceps and triceps a gentle squeeze as he leaned in and left a soft peck on Yuuri's pink plump lips. He hummed and nodded, giving the slightly shorter man his sublime smile.

"Let's show the _whole world_ how strong and true our love is..."

They ended up skating together for hours, working on their program and reveling in their private moment. Eventually they headed home for Yuuri's birthday dinner, grinning with a barely contained secret.

It was beautifully mild evening, only a slight chill in the air as the seabreeze eased up with the onset of evening. They decided to walk the single city block's length along the Passeig del Taulat and the brightly lit Centre Comercial Diagonal Mar to the banquet. The tall glass carousel doors of the Hilton Diagonal Mar Barcelona slid around with a whisper as they entered the white marbled lobby. They moved through the soft din of conversation emanation from the vast sitting area, along the wall of glass looking out onto the front courtyard, heading to the ballroom foyer.

There was a podium set out front of the central doors, where they were greeted promptly by a smiling hostess with a guest list.

"Buenas tardes, señores," the woman welcomed, dressed in standard hotel service attire: black short coat and pants, white dress shirt, complete with black ascot. To her side there was a younger man wearing a vest rather than a blazer, balancing a tray of champagne flutes.

"Nikiforov y Katsuki, señora," Victor said, giving her their names without prompting.

"Gracias," she replied as she checked off their names, looked back up at them and gestured toward the large wooden doors.

The young man proffered his tray of glasses with a raise of his brow in suggestion.

"Champagne, señores?"

Victor took two glasses from the tray, knowing full well his fiancé wouldn't take it upon himself to grab one. With a smirk he handed one to Yuuri, who already looked like a deer in headlights.

"No-no-no, I _can't_ , Victor," he panicked. "I want to _remember_ this banquet! And _not_ make an ass of myself!"

Victor chuckled.

"Listen," he said, dropping his voice to keep their conversation more private. "A little won't hurt. Tonight, you don't have a reason to drown your sorrows in four bottles of champagne," he encouraged taking Yuuri's free hand in his. "On the contrary, you... _we_...have reasons to _celebrate._ "

The silver medalist looked down at their feet a moment, brow furrowing in contemplation. He let out a sigh, and with it, much of the tension in his body.

"You're right...but please, no shots or hard stuff tonight, okay?" Yuuri looked up at him with concern, knowing the Russian's love affairs with vodka, sake and cognac. "I _do_ want to celebrate. But I don't want to be obliterated." He lifted up on the balls of his feet to whisper in his _koibito_ 's ear.

"So we aren't, um, too tired... _later_."

Victor eyes widened with shock at Yuuri's subtle promise of things to come back in their hotel room. Seeing as Yuuri was still technically a virgin, despite all of their fooling around, it was quite the surprise to have _him_ make the suggestion. They blushed as they regarded each other a moment.

"Understood, _dorogoy,_ " he agreed, giving his hand a squeeze. "Tipsy, perhaps, but mental faculties in tact."

Yuuri raised his glass to Victor with a confident, tight-lipped smile, "If I can skate with you sober in front of thousands of people, I'm sure I'll be able to dance with you and remember it."

Victor raised his glass to Yuuri's.

"To making memories."

They took a sip and Victor pulled open the tall heavy door, allowing Yuuri to go first.

The pale wood walls softened the bright white lighting of the large inset square chandeliers. An inviting plum carpet covered the floor with quirky radial patterns in tan and cranberry. They set a dance floor at far end of the room, along with a small platform and microphone.

As per tradition, there would be a speech made by the president of the ISU and the head of the skating federation of the host country, usually between dinner and dancing. All of the skaters, their coaches and other members of their entourages, as well as ISU members from all over the world, were invited to-and usually present at-the Grand Prix Final banquet.

Many looked up as the famed duo strolled in through the doorway and there were many looks of awe. The current power couple of the figure skating world had just entered the ballroom.

Victor's Russian skating family sat with the Kazakhs. Victor noted that, including the few people with whom he and his beau wanted to dine, there would not be enough room. Fortunately, it seemed Phichit and Coach Celestino were already sitting at an adjacent table with Minako and Mari. They all noticed the couple and waved them over.

As they approached, they greeted Yakov, Lilia, Yurio and company.

"Vitya, come, sit with us!" Yakov said with his own gruff brand of what could be considered 'warmth'. "There is much to discuss while we are all together."

"No way!" Yurio vehemently dissented. "They're all kissy-face and cutesy now. It makes me want to _puke_!" The blond proceeded to feign shoving a finger down his throat and gag to emphasize his disdain.

"Nonsense, Yurio," Yakov corrected him. "If Vitya is returning to skating, he is part of our family, and as much as you may not like the idea, Yuuri is Vitya's family. So that settles it."

There was no arguing with Yakov's statement. When he put his foot down, there was no room for debate.

Yuuri blushed at the idea that being engaged to Victor meant being his 'family'. It gave him an undeniably warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest. For that he was grateful for the older Russian's consideration.

"Spasibo," Yuuri said with a polite nod.

"Your fiancé knows how to be polite, Vitya," Lilia noted with a hint of dry sarcasm, before turning to the younger Yuri and giving him a sharp glance. "Maybe having him around will teach _you_ a thing or two about personal conduct."

Yuri growled and folded his arms.

"Yeah well, _I'm_ the one who's wearing the gold medal tonight," he shot at everyone on the Russian side of the table.

"That's enough, Yuri," Yakov said, completely halting any further unsportsmanlike words.

"You _both_ did well...everyone, in fact," Victor interjected. "Let's not forget that you are all amongst the world's best." He gave Otabek Altin, who was seated on Yuri's left, a nod. "I really enjoyed your programs, Altin."

He nodded his thanks.

Victor politely explained that they had already agreed to sit with certain friends and family, and that there wouldn't be enough room for everyone at one table.

"We'll come chat after dinner," Victor promised.

"Make sure the piggy doesn't get wasted like last year," Yuri said with a cat-like grin. "Or I may just have to kick his ass for a second time tonight!" He stuck a playful tongue out at Yuuri and Victor. The mirth in his eyes betrayed his threats.

"If it's a dance off you want, Yurio," Yuuri said with laugh, "You got it. I'm pretty sure I don't need to be smashed to dominate you on the dance floor."

Yurio shut his mouth tight, his eyes wide and scanning the rest of the table. He looked at his new friend, who regarded him with a raised brow. His demeanor suddenly kicked down a few notches, his eyes narrowed at the Japanese skater.

"I'll _think_ about it..."

Victor and Yuuri chuckled as they departed and went to sit with Yuuri's hometown crew.

Phichit was ecstatic to see his best friend, taking him into a giant hug.

"You were brilliant out there today!" he exclaimed before releasing his grip. "And _wow_! What you two did to Victor's routine, turning into a beautiful duet like that!" He sat back down, Yuuri and Victor sitting respectively so to the Thai skater's right. Phichit leaned in closer to the couple. "So...You guys really _are_ going to get married? Was the thing on the ice-?"

Victor laughed brightly. "Absolutely. The other night, I made an assumption and just blurted out that we were engaged. I couldn't help myself. So, today I _had_ to make it official."

"He totally surprised me with that," Yuuri admitted, his shy smile brightened by the pure joy that glimmered in his eyes.

"Yeah, we got messages from mom and dad a couple hours ago," Mari added with a Mona Lisa smile. "I have to say, you two being together didn't make a lot of sense to me at first. But I understand now. I'm happy for you guys. Mom and Dad are so excited to have 'Vic-chan' as an official part of the family." Mari smirked as she made quotation marks with her fingers at Victor's nickname.

"Is _this_ where the party's at?"

Christophe, Coach Karpisek, and another man who seemed familiar-but hadn't been introduced to yet, stood behind Victor and Yuuri, beaming. The three took their seats after greeting the table. Mari and Minako held their mouths as their skating sex-symbol sat directly next to them.

"OH! The lovely lady with the flower crown!" Christophe exclaimed. "I have never been given one of those before!"

The man sitting next to him sniffed in amusement. "Chris, you didn't take that thing off until I forced you into the shower."

Christophe seemed to realize his rudeness, and that no one seemed to know his companion.

"My apologies, everyone. This is my partner, Claude Michaud," he said as he placed his hand on Claude's shoulder, and went on to name everyone at the table.

Victor and Yuuri were both surprised that he had never mentioned Claude, despite they knew without a doubt that he was into men. They had no idea he had a boyfriend.

"Where were you when we were at the pool?" Victor asked playfully.

The humor was return by friendly green eyes.

"Probably doing the same thing as your fiancé, Victor: Sleeping soundly in my room. I generally leave the goofing off to him," he replied with an amused raise of his brow as he thumbed in Chris's direction.

Yuuri noticed Minako's thinly veiled disappointment in Chris's relationship status, but she took it well and continued to be friendly and full of conversation. The table buzzed with three or four simultaneous discussions throughout much of dinner. By the time the main course arrived, the nosy Swiss couldn't help but ask the question on many people's minds.

"So, guys, I _have_ to ask...among friends," he leaned in slightly. "When do you think you guys will actually get hitched? I mean _you're_ coming back to the ice next season," he stated to Victor, who nodded. "But you're still going to stay on technically as his coach." They both nodded that time.

"We haven't had a moment to actually discuss any details but-" Victor began before Yuuri surprised him by finishing his thought.

"I just assumed that we'd be heading to Russia after Worlds," Yuuri cut in with a shrug. "Makes sense. He spent a year in Hasetsu with me. I spend a year in St. Petersburg with him...and then we figure out the rest from there."

Victor looked at him dumbfounded. They were on the _exact_ same page. Yuuri had already put thought into it, and he didn't have to ask, or argue his case.

"This kind of thing is precisely why I'm marrying you!" Victor exclaimed as his hugged Yuuri tightly, who laughed despite being nearly strangled in his lover's vice grip.

Victor finally released him as a server went to put a filet mignon in front of him.

"And don't worry, you'll all be invited. Well, Mari, Minako, you're a given," he said, diverting the attention to them momentarily. "But you are all important to us. So don't worry, you'll know when it's gonna happen."

Now Victor's mind is whirling with little wedding details like 'where' and 'when'. He was so enamored with Japanese culture, he pictured them both wearing traditional hakama and haori under the cherry blossoms. Everyone noticed Victor getting a little dreamy eyed as he pondered the possibilities.

"Victor, you all right over there?" Christophe called, prying him from his reverie.

The Russian squealed. Loud enough to catch the Russian tables glares.

"Victor, you are so fucking obnoxious! Just shut up!" Victor heard Yurio growl from the other table, and promptly ignored it.

"I couldn't help but imagine us, the first or second week of April...under the cherry blossoms. It'd be the anniversary of when I came to be with you!" Victor continued, getting progressively giddier. "I've always wanted to have a reason to wear traditional clothes like a hakama and haori!"

Yuuri rubbed Victor's back, for the first time in public, knowing that it grounds him and calms him down.

"That's a great idea, Victor. But let's worry about it later. It wouldn't be this coming April anyway. That's too soon. And Hanami weddings are incredibly popular. So let's focus on finishing this season and moving to Russia. Our friends and family will get save the dates well in advance when we make decisions and reservations."

Victor sighed, knowing Yuuri was right. _One decision, one task at a time._

Not ten minutes later, the obligatory speeches were made, complete with praise for the skaters and thanks to all of those involved. It was also announced that the next year's Final would be held in Marseille, France. Yuuri's eyes lit up.

"I've never been to France," Yuuri whispered to Victor.

Victor smiled, knowing what that meant: That he aimed, without even a shred of doubt, to head to France for next year's Grand Prix Final. In Yuuri's mind, he was going to France, and that pleased Victor to no end.

Finally there was a side note from the ISU president, welcoming Victor back for the next season. There was applause all around as the officals wrapped up their thanks.

Before they could refuse, there was a bottle of Remy Martin XO on the table, courtesy of Monsieur Giacommetti.

"Tonight, is a night for celebrating. Yuuri medaled this year, Victor is coming back to the ice, and you guys are getting married. Victor you are a dear friend, and I am so happy for you both. I hope you all will partake in a _digestif_ with me.

Yuuri looked at it, then at Victor. "But we _promised..._ "

Victor looked at him and sighed. Leaning in, he spoke close to Yuuri's ear.

"Chris just purchased a one hundred and fifty Euro bottle of alcohol-fifteen to twenty _thousand_ yen-to share with us and celebrate. It would be seriously rude if we didn't accept his gift. We've only had two glasses of champagne, and we ate. So just sip on it and drink water if you start feeling a little buzzed."

Pulling away he held his fiancé's dark gaze. "Please trust me, and yourself, to be adult about tonight, okay? We have the same goal," he said with a wink. "We can still keep our promise."

With a faint blush accenting his consent, he nodded.

"Okay, Victor."

There were snifters poured and passed all around, and cheers made in multiple languages from different people.

"Santé!"

"Prost!"

"Chok dee!"

"Salute!"

"Na Zdorovie!"

"Kanpai!"

Laughter rippled all around the table as glasses clinked. They caught the attention of quite a few onlookers, who heard the raucous group and realized who was part of the cacophony-and consequently, _why._

For the first time in figure skating history, two men dared take the ice together as partners. And to top it off, one proposed to the other in front of the whole audience. It was history made, especially considering one had medaled and overtaken the other's long-standing world record. They were beyond noteworthy. So much so, the crowd couldn't help but be curious and enthralled, and maybe some even slightly jealous that they weren't closely involved with the close-knit festivities.

After a little more conversation, Victor went to excuse the two of them to go sit with Yakov and have a chat about April.

Chris leaned over and put another serving of the expensive and refined tawny liquid in each of their glasses.

"Take some with you... _'for the road'._ " With a wink, he shooed them off.

"Let's ask a server for some water," Yuuri said under his breath so only Victor could hear as they turned away. "I'm already feeling a little warm from that first glass."

They sat next to Yakov, placing their drinks gingerly on the table before taking the veteran coach's direction to sit in the two open chairs beside him. Server came over and filled two goblets with ice water in front of them. Yuuri heaved an audible sigh of relief.

Yuri gave them no more than a fleeting glance, in attenpt to ignore them and talk to Otabek and his coach about skating, motorcycles and life in Almaty. The younger skater seemed intrigued by the Kazakh. Victor and Yuuri observed them for a moment, and then looked at each other knowingly.

 _Otabek seems like a deep and thoughtful guy,_ Yuuri thought. _He'll be a good friend to Yurio._

Yakov took a sip of what the pair assumed was _not_ water.

"So," the elder coach began, "is it true, Vitya? That you intend on attempting a comeback _and_ coaching?"

"That is correct, Yakov," he said with a rare serious tone. There was a tense pause where Yakov and Victor had an unspoken dialogue amidst a stare-down.

"And...you think you will be able to properly do well for both yourself _and_ Yuuri at the same time?"

"I know it will be taxing in the beginning, with all the choreography and training to be done early on," he replied. "But the physical training, warm ups, cool downs-that can be done together."

Yuuri tapped him on the shoulder.

"And not to mention, I'd like to try my hand at choreography," the brunet said, bubbling with enthusiam. "It will take some of that burden off of your shoulders while you also plan for yourself."

Victor smiled at him, and regarded Yakov once again, excitement sparkling in his eyes.

"You see? He and I are a good team!"

Yakov half-smiled. His brow quirked in mild disbelief.

"So you two will come back to St. Petersburg in the spring, then, yes? You will study under me, and Yuuri under you?" Yakov could see the outline of the plans in his mind. "You better get started on choreography for yourself soon, Vitya, while you have the free time...and start that simultaneous training this week. You have four months to get your ass back in shape."

"But my ass _is_ in shape," Victor pouted like a child. "I'm more worried about my feet and ankles."

"You FAIL at jokes, Nikiforov! Nobody wants to know about your ass except your little piggy over there!" Yurio had been eavesdropping.

Victor laughed heartily. Yuuri was reminded of the day Yurio came to Hasetsu. Victor had this "precocious big brother" role with the younger skater. His fiancé seemed to take pride in teasing him, and pushing his buttons.

"You didn't complain at the hot springs," Victor retorted with a snort.

"Don't get me wrong, it may be normal to hang out naked in a hot spring over there," Yurio gestured with a wave of his hand. "But I am scarred for _life."_

Yurio couldn't hold his feigned aggrevation. He _had_ exaggerated the last bit. His scowl softened and a snort of laughter threatened to crack his bitter expression as Victor, Yuuri and the others tittered at his extreme sarcasm. He couldn't bring himself to say it aloud, but part of him was happy to have Victor back. And as much as he thought Katsuki was kind of a wet blanket at times, he was genuinely good guy. And so was his family.

"Hey, Yurio," Mari said as she approached the table of Russians, having left Minako with Celestino, Chris and company. "I haven't gotten to congratulate you, kid. You kicked some ass out there."

Yurio gloated for a moment, trying to compensate for the blush of sentiment. But with one look at Otabek out of the corner of his eye, he was reminded about how irritated he was to not have _him_ standing by his side holding a medal, instead of that pompous Canadian.

"Thanks, Mari," he replied with a small smile. Her, Yuuko and Hiroko had been so warm and welcoming in Hastesu. There would always be a little soft spot for them in his heart, even if he'd never let on.

"Hey Yurio-Otabek, too," Yuuri interjected, seeing his sister talking with them. "After Worlds, you guys should come back to Hasetsu with us before we move to St. Petersburg. It'd be nice to unwind before having to gear up for next season."

Yurio thought about the food, the onsen, the shopping and the cherry blossoms. His eyes lit up with unabashed excitement.

"That'd be fucking awesome. A week of chilling out and just doing as I please...Hell yeah, Otabek, you should come! It'll be hana-whatcha-call-it. Where all the cherry trees bloom," he spoke like he had been the one to spend eight months there. "Mari and Katsudon's parents own the hot spring resort we stayed at. His mom's a good cook, and the onsen is so relaxing-and you could _totally_ rent a bike and cruise the shore line."

Otabek's interest was piqued. He had never spent actual time in Japan, even during Worlds last year, the schedule was hectic, without much free time. Looking from Yuri to the welcoming couple, to Mari.

"All of you guys will need the break, I would think," she said in broken English. "You should come and relax. Spend time with friends."

The dark-eyed Kazakh nodded, his expression warmed by thought that he was accepted as a friend not only by Yurio, but also the people who cared about him.

"That sounds like a plan," he said with a quirk of his lips into a small, pleased smile.

Victor clapped his hands excitedly, grinning like a kid on Christmas.

"Well then, that's the plan. January we have off. I'll start planning for next season. Yuuri has Four Continents along with Otabek in February and then Worlds with the rest of you at the end of March. Everyone comes to Hasetsu to recuperate and the we prep to move by the end of April! _Ideal'no!"_

As the evening got into full swing, the DJ bumped up the volume, playing relentlessly high-energy club remixes of music from all over the world. Europe, Near and Middle East, South America, and Asia. Vocals soared in various languages like Spanish, French, Arabic, Hindi, Japanese and English. More and more people began to fill the dance floor, succumbing to the allure of the pounding bass.

The second glass of cognac had settled any of Yuuri's remaining nerves, and he had this delightfully mellow warmth that had wrapped him in a feeling like the world was his oyster.

They had gone back to the other table and Christophe looked at Victor after scanning the room.

"Hey, has anyone even seen Leroy tonight? I half expected to have to listen to him brag all night from across the room," the snarky Swiss shot.

"Yeah," Yuuri nodded as he confirmed softly, "He's been at a table in the back corner since we got here. Maybe the guy's keeping a low profile. I wouldn't feel much like being social, either, if I were him...Hell, I didn't even want to be at last year's banquet. But Ciao-Ciao dragged me."

Victor hugged Yuuri again, humming in satisfaction.

"Well, I'm glad you did, Celestino," Victor said, smiling at the Italian, catching his attention from Minako for a moment. "We wouldn't be together if it weren't for you making Yuuri go."

"Yuuri may have gotten sixth place last year, but when you think about all the figure skaters out there in the world, competeing in ISU events...being the sixth best in the world is still pretty amazing. That's what told him, and it was enough to get him to concede," he explained further.

"This was my first Grand Prix, too, Yuuri. And I got sixth place as well. I'm not sad about it, because I still made history in my own way! Next year I'll work even harder!" Phichit chimed, reminding Yuuri to have a positive outlook.

As the current topic of conversation wound down, Minako, who was at least three sheets to the wind, suggested hitting the dancefloor. Yuuri had a small flash of _"Should I or shouldn't I?"_ cross his mind. But before he could make any judgement, a warm, easy hand was guiding him up out of his chair and closer to the source of the music.

"Come on, Yuuri, let's live it up a little!" Victor encouraged with a silly grin, pulling him close. "I know you've got the moves." He leaned in, his tongue darting out and caressing the outer edge of Yuuri's ear. "You know how you earned the Eros program, right?" he purred. "Those smooth dance moves that reeled me and seduced me a year ago...like _sex_ on the dance floor."

Yuuri's body flushed and tingled from head to toe. He hadn't seen any of the video, but Victor _had_ shown him some of the pictures from the banquet. Yes, some were quite embarrassing, but a couple that Yurio had taken and sent him of he and Victor dancing had actually put a melancholy smile on his face. He wished he could remember that moment being pressed body to body with his now finacé. He felt a sense of need to make it up to this amazing man who had indeed changed his life.

 _Little did I realize that it was I who inspired him first._

His body heated up with the thought of an imminent repeat performance. He knew just what to do. Notes soared as the beat drummed into to their chests. Yuuri and Victor, hand in hand began to move. Feet making calculated steps to the intricate rhythms. Arms poised, they moved toward each other, and away, into spins and dips. They grooved with the anthem, marking the tempo with shoulders and hips.

After a tumultuous day, full of desperate emotions, grand realizations and lofty notions, the two destined skaters let go of it all and did what the do best: move in perfect synch. Trusting pure instinct to stay connect with each other as well as the energy of the music.

As the groove changed, ever so slightly slower, the vibe enticed the room to get a little more intimate with their dance partners. Victor pulled Yuuri in and pressed their bodies together, allowing themselves to indulge in a bit of delicious friction. Victor's face dipped into the crook of his lover's neck, grazing his teeth and following with the soft brush of his lips against the sweat slicked skin. When he pulled away to give Yuuri a window into his playful demeanor, Victor got a look of pure lust.

 _Oh...THERE'S my handsome Eros..._

They were so wrapped up in their own little orbit that they didn't notice a handful of onlookers snapping a few pictures.

Chris and Minako chuckling as they took photos of the couple getting incredibly _into_ each other and the song.

"For such a reserved guy, his Eros is pretty intense," Chris noted, sounding simultaneously surprised and envious.

"Yeah, Yuuri always has a lot going on in that head of his," Minako said with a grin, "but he's never been one for words. Action over conversation, you know?"

"Well, I can tell _someone's_ getting some _action_ tonight," Chris declared with a smirk.

Over at the table of Russians, Yuri was getting antsy.

"Other than that gross couple, everyone on that dance floor is really old!" he complained to his new friend. "But I want to go dance!"

"I'll go with you," Otabek offered. "I'm not much of a dancer, but I do well enough to be fine with keeping you company out there."

"Cool, thanks, Altin," Yuri said before chugging the last of his glass of water. He looked at the glass. "I wish I was already sixteen. It's legal to drink here at that age. I only have three months to go."

"Part of me doesn't even want to know what drunk you would be like," the snarky older skater replied with a sarcastic look.

"Fun, Otabek," Yuri shot back playfully. "That's what I'd be."

They headed out to the dance floor and into the fray.

Russia's Ice Tiger was not shy, and was more than happy to exhibit his prowess both on and off the ice. As the music mixed into yet another tune, Yuri grinned.

"You know Loboda, right, Otabek? She was always on the radio when I was a kid!"

He began bouncing along to the music, letting his feet take over, launching himself into some old-school dance moves. Otabek followed suit, keeping his movements a little tamer has he marveled at Yuri's agility on his feet.

 _Maybe getting back into dance classes would be worth it...just to keep up with this guy._

The quietly amused Kazakh allowed himself to loosen up in the wake of Yuri's fiery energy, letting his body move to the pulse of the drum and bass.

Yuuri and Victor emerged from their cocoon enough to notice the small circle forming in the middle of the dance floor. Victor, on tip-toe, caught a flash of a blond mop of hair.

"Yurio's on the dance floor!" he cheered, grabbing his lover by the hand and pulling him toward the crowd of spectators.

Yuuri was riding an endorphin high: he was undeniably in love, proud of his accomplishments and having a wonderful time. If he was going to face off with the Russian Fairy, now was the time. He felt unstoppable.

When people moved aside to let Victor and Yuuri into the circle, green eyes caught sight of his worthy opponent.

"Hey, Katsudon, get your ass over here so I can kick it!"

Yuuri rolled his eyes and glanced over at his grinning silver fox before giving the younger Russian a smirk. _You think you can get smart with me after beating me by only a hundreth of a point? I think NOT._

"Is that so? Get ready to be _schooled_ for the second year in a row!"

"Go show'em who's got the moves, _dorogoy_ ," Victor encouraged with a grab of Yuuri's perky posterior.

Deep brown eyes flashed him a very 'Eros-like' look before sauntering into the center of the circle.

"Kid, I'm going to show you how it's _done!_ "

Despite both skaters having fiercely competed only a matter of hours earlier, the unofficial dance-off lasted over a half-hour. Yuuri and his notorious stamina made Minako proud by blowing the teen out of the water. Both put on an amazing show for the crowd, but nothing could beat the brunet's upper body strength, which allowed him to execute breakdance freezes and other acrobatic moves.

His ecstactic dance instructor was off to the side bragging to some bystanders.

"Yeah, most of our work was in ballet, but also jazz, tap, and ballroom styles. His American instructor got him more into the hip-hop and breakdancing. But he's just so good at mixing his styles! That's my Yuuri!"

The younger skater seemed a little wobbly as he leaned into Otabek to remain upright.

"Dude, I need to sit the fuck down. I totally pushed myself over my limit," he groaned.

Otabek putting a steady arm around his shoulders, guiding him slowly toward his chair, chuckled.

"You think? You going to be alright there, Mr. Ice Tiger?" Otabek eyed him as he released the blond for him to simply flop into his chair like a rag doll.

"Water, Otabek," Yuri managed. "For the love of _god_."

Yuri managed to catch his breath and stretch a little while his friend grabbed him some hydration.

There was a water bottle in his face out of nowhere.

"Here."

With a pleased sigh, Yuri snapped the bottle open with a quick twist and chugged the entire thing in one go.

"Man, you are a _lifesaver,_ Otabek. Thanks," Yuri replied with an exhausted smile.

A gentle pat on the back told the Russian that his new friend was happy to help.

Victor and Yuuri took a little break as well, joining their friends back at the table. The lot of them were exchanging phones, looking at each others' photos and video. Giggles and gasps alike eminated from the group of conspirators.

Minako greeted them.

"Wait till you see all the pics we took! Some good stuff right here!" she drawled, obviously inebriated and laughing with Mari at who-knows-what on her phone screen.

There was a slight queasy feeling that washed over Yuuri, while Victor grinned like a cat.

"Please tell me _someone_ got pics of me and my _kobuta-chan_ dancing!" Blue eyes sparkled as he inquired of his tech-savvy comrades.

Yuuri was relieved when he began viewing pictures of both he and Victor and the dance off. None of them were particularly embarrassing. If he were to be completely honest with himself, he was proud of quite of few photos which made him look rather debonaire.

And then Phichit held up his phone.

" _This_ one is my _favorite_ : Yuuri and Victor's 'Eros'," the tickled Thai announced with a dramatic air of seduction.

Phichit had snuck up on them while they got lost in the sexy groove of a new hit from Turkey. The snapshot was well-framed, the two of them from the waist up. Yuuri's chin lifted toward the ceiling, his face flushed in nothing short of ecstacy as Victor's lips traveled his neck.

Yuuri recalled that moment perfectly, and how aroused he had been getting at the time. He blushed a perfect shade of pink from the neck up.

"WOW!" the Russian exclaimed as he gripped him tightly. "You _have_ to send me that, Phichit!"

Victor snuggled Yuuri, who came back to the present and remembered to breathe.

"That's one for the books. My sexy little katsudon!" he squealed.

Mari shook her head, trying not to think of her brother being 'sexy', while Minako and Chris agreed enthusiastically that that was the photo of the evening. The two of them had _tried_ to catch them in the act with a good shot, but none of them came out clearly.

"What kind of magic is that camera of yours?" Christophe asked jokingly. "I might have to have you take some sexy photos of _me and Claude_ sometime."

Claude gave him a withering look before snickering, trying to picture the poor unsuspecting Phichit photographing them a whole lot less clothed.

"You can't do that to the poor kid," Claude chuckled. "You'd ruin him for life."

Phichit blushed while everyone joined in on that mental picture with a hearty laugh.

Victor and Yuuri decided to go in on a bottle of Grey Goose VX and invite the Russian and Kazakh teams over to participate. Yuuri agreed that they had danced off their buzz, and after having drank a whole lot of water to rehydrate, they were ready for one last round with their friends, most of whom they wouldn't see for a couple months or more.

They even gave a little bit to Yuri, who would have been they only one not participating.

"Just a sip," Victor said, eyeing Yakov as he handed it to the gold medalist. "Besides, he's less that three months shy of his birthday."

Victor raised his glass.

"I'd like to make a little toast," he began. He paused to carefully choose his words. "To Chris, Phichit and Otabek: you are among those we call _comrade...tomodachi..._ irreplaceable friends and brilliant competitors. Our lives in the skating world would not be the same without you. And today, each one of you skated brilliantly."

He looked from Yuri to Yuuri on either side of him. "Both of these guys, beat my records today, their scores a mere fraction of a point apart. I'm both flattered and challenged... Yurio, you are like a little brother to me. I am so proud of you. The youngest Grand Prix gold medalist in history...it's amazing," he admitted with a gentle sentiment as he rested a hand on his shoulder in encouragement. He smiled as he met a bright and teary green gaze. He then turned to Yuuri. "Yuuri is my inspiration and the love of my life...one year ago, everything began to change for me...I am a better man because of you. Yuuri, Love won, today. _Love_ beat my record. The medal may be silver," he touched Yuuri's blushing cheek, "but there's gold on our fingers."

After a moment, focused back to the table at large. "I'm so glad that we all have strong friendship along side of our rivalries. We have a wonderful support system between each other and our esteemed coaches who have all brought us this far. We are among the greatest in the world. And I look forward to joining you all back on the ice next season."

There were cheers, smiles and tears as the group toasted.

A jealous and dejected Canadian watched from afar as the rest of his competitors celebrated without him. He did his best to conceal his emotions from his family and friends keeing him company. But he couldn't even muster up any kind of bravado to comment on the scene. Little did he realize that this was a learning experience, and the hurt part of him would eventually reflect on the brotherhood of the skating world. He considered apologizing for a moment, but his pride simply wouldn't allow it.

Deep down J.J. wanted to be a part of that brotherhood. But he had a long way to go before he'd ever earn it.

At the end of the night, the crowds began to disperse. A few random ISU members and attendees came up to the ecclectic group with congratulations and praises, not only for their skating but for the dancing, the engagement and the comeback as well. There were pictures taken as a group, as well as many hugs and well-wishes before getting ready to depart.

As they moved to head out, Victor stopped Yuuri for a moment.

"Yuuri, I'm glad we could make such wonderful memories tonight," he said sweetly, bringing Yuuri's right hand to his lips and kissing his ring.

Yuuri returned the gesture, his eyes gleaming with a profound happiness.

"The night's not over yet."

For the second year in a row, the banquet ended with Japan's Yuuri Katsuki taking the one and only Victor Nikiforov's breath away.

Arm in arm, the happily engaged couple walked with their friends back to the Hotel Princess.

They were the last ones to get off the elevator along with Christophe and Claude whose room was down the opposite end of the eighteenth floor.

"Bonne _Nuit_ , mes amis," he drawled, giving them both a wink. "Don't do anything that I wouldn't do!" The two Swiss lovers went on their way with a nonchalant wave. " _à bientôt_!"

Victor slung his arm around Yuuri as they made their way to their room in unhurried bliss.

Yuuri swiped his card and Victor followed him in. The energy between them felt oddly warm and calm, despite having physical intimacy on their minds. Both of them threw their jackets onto Victor's bed, and removed their ties, belts, shoes and socks. Yuuri took Victor's discarded garments and hung everything up in the closet while Victor went to use the bathroom. Yuuri did a double take when he realized his fiancé had not cared enough to lower the blinds for the glass bathroom wall.

 _Is this how Europeans are? Is relinquishing privacy a greater act of trust?_

He blushed a little and turned toward the large windows, lowering the shades to shut out the outside world, a single bedside lamp dimly lighting the room. When he turned back, he met glimmering blue oceans, alight with life and love.

Victor didn't say a single word. There was a calm, content smile gracing his softened features as he approached and began unbuttoning Yuuri's dress shirt and undoing the cufflinks. Cupping his cheek, Victor lifted Yuuri's chin to meet his gaze.

"Victor," he said softly, "Let's make one more important memory tonight." He turned his head slightly to kiss the palm of Victor's hand which smelled of the lavender soap from the bathroom. "I've been thinking a lot about all of these feelings that I have...and well..." He held his breath as he mentally prepared himself to speak the words and make his thoughts a reality. "You are the only one for me, Victor...and...I want to take the next step in our relationship."

Victor's body tingled all over. He was aroused, yes, but the feeling of being blessed by his beau's trust and mutual adoration brought tears to his eyes.

"Yuuri...I'm so happy you feel that way," Victor admitted, brushing a tear from the corner of his eye. "I've never felt like this before. And...it has been nearly a decade since I have allowed myself to be intimate with anyone. Believe it or not...I'm kind of nervous. Excited, but still...You are so very precious to me, Yuuri." He paused, relishing the momentous conversation. " _You_ are the only one for _me_."

The Russian's long lithe fingers gracefully swept stray strand's of his lover's obsidian tresses from his forehead, replacing them with his soft and reverent lips.

Yuuri let his eyes slide shut as he reveled in the seeking touches, the sensation of searching lips trailing kisses down his face. At last, Victor neared his wanting mouth, parched and thirsting for the feel of their lips colliding. Right at the corner of Yuuri's agape mouth, Victor's tongue teased as he licked at the crease there.

Yuuri gave in to his need for more contact, kissing him properly. He took ahold of Victor's head, fingers weaving themselves into his silvery mane, and dove in to taste him.

Languid laps spurred on a slow burning, smouldering heat between them. It had been days, nearly a week, since they embraced each other with such simmering passion. They let go all of the stressful, painful feelings from the night before, reveling in their emotional and spiritual reunion and urging each other toward their first physical union.

Yuuri wasted no time in making the playing field even, by returning the gesture of undoing Victor's shirt, slowly and methodically. At last, he was able to get the offending garment off his angular shoulders and get it to slip down his arms. Victor released his hold on Yuuri to let the soft white fabric fall to the floor.

Victor went to reciprocate when a gentle hand on his wrist stopped him. Dark depths caught his puzzled look.

"You've usually the one to take the reigns at times like this," Yuuri said, mustering up his confidence. "Tonight, I want to seduce _you._ " He moved to unbutton Victor's slacks. "Let me undress you," he stated in a near whisper against his cheek, before kissing it. Leaning in to Victor's ear, he took his ear lobe between his teeth, tugging gently. Victor shivered against him, which merely encouraged the younger man further.

"And I want to undress _for_ you, _vozlyublennyy,_ " Yuuri added. He had been saving that precious term for over a week, and he was glad he did.

Victor choked back a small sob and enveloped him in a stifling embrace. He felt a hand cradle the back of his head, and press him face-first into the luxurious expanse of pale skin on his neck.

"Yuuri, _ty moya vozlyublenyy,_ " Victor responded in kind, further mumbling in Russian into the crook of Yuuri's neck as he left kisses there.

As he pulled away to allow his lover space to act upon his wishes, Victor's eyes sparkled with anticipation, ready to take in the beautiful sight that was his fiancé.

Yuuri unzipped Victor's slacks and pushed them down easily, caressing his tight muscular ass for added measure, eliciting an amused hum from the man being fondled.

"That's becoming your signature move," he remarked, his voice thick with arousal. He gave his lover a lascivious grin. "I love it."

Purposely leaving Victor's jade green bikini briefs on, he gently nudged Victor back to sit on the edge of the bed as he slid his pants off the rest of the way. Laying him back to rest on his elbows, Yuuri leaned in for a warm and lingering kiss. A promise, the tenacity of his love clinging to his lips. Pulling away, he shrugged off his own shirt, tossing it to the side and not wasting anytime working on divesting himself of the rest of his clothing.

As his eyes lifted from their attention to the black slacks crumpled at his feet to the bed, an enraptured, attentive pair of eyes had him riveted.

And the younger man was suddenly reminded of how exposed he was now was, in nothing but his little blue briefs.

A blush dusted his cheeks pink and gave Victor a shy smile.

"Is it weird," Yuuri began quietly, "that this is the one thing I have fantasized about for weeks, yet I am still feeling a bit intimidated by it?"

Victor's warm smile softened, his eager anticipation easing into empathy as he reached for Yuuri's hand.

Taking it and pulling gently, Victor guided him closer to the bed to hover over him.

"There's no rush, _lyubovnik_ ," the Russian reassured him. "Come and lay down, and let things go where they may...okay?"

Yuuri's whole demeanor relaxed with those words. Kneeling onto the bed, Yuuri leaned over his fiancé and smiled down at him in admiration.

 _This man...he's mine for the rest of our lives..._

The truth hit him hard, in a wave of joy that felt more real than any of their previous moments they had shared in the last few days. If his younger self could see him now, here with Victor in a place beyond any dream he could have ever conjured. His eyes began to water.

Victor lifted a gentle hand to his cheek.

"Yuuri...I may not have said it outright yet, but...you know that I _love_ you, right?"

Doe eyes widened, glistening as he gasped softly. He squeezed them shut as he nodded, unable to contain the flood of emotions swamping his heart. Teardrops fell to Victor's face from long dark lashes as Yuuri opened up once again and looked at him in unabashed adoration.

"I love you, too."

Yuuri leaned in and Victor, as with everything they did, met him in the middle. As their mouths merged in a passionate embrace, Yuuri slid his arms up and under Victor's head and shoulders, scooping him up and pulling him up, bodies pressed flush against the other.

Victor wrapped his arms around the back of his head as they indulged in a deluge of heightened senses. Tongues lapping languidly, pants and moans escaped them as lips parted and reconnected as they succumbed to their primal need for a physical connection. Their arousal becoming evident to them as Yuuri, who was seated in Victor's lap, began to move in slow undulations.

The fascinating friction was enough to eviscerate any and all anxiety Yuuri may have had mere minutes prior as he reliquished control to his long-latent libido.

"Ah...Yuuuuriiii..." Victor groaned beneath him, beginning to feel his undoing, before placing a gentle but firm hand on his hip.

"If you keep that up, I won't last," he said with a dazed laugh, admitting his current lack of stamina.

His overstimulated lover gave him a lop-sided smile and hummed knowingly.

"Do you have a preference-for your first time?" Victor asked unhurriedly.

Yuuri allowed himself to revisit his recent reveries and considered things they had already done.

"Well, do _you_ have a preference?" Yuuri asked, still somewhat unsure of his choice.

Victor shook his head with a smile.

"I like both, actually," he replied, running up and down Yuuri's abdomen lightly with both hands. "And besides...this moment is, to me, more about _you."_

Yuuri pondered a moment more, recalling their first night back from Beijing, and the feeling of Victor's fingers penetrating and stimulating him. Just the thought of it made his hardening length tighten even further. He knew now that taking the lead wasn't necessarily what he _needed_ tonight.

"Victor..." he breathed, "I want you to take me."

Victor let out a soft grunt of arousal as he envisioned Yuuri's request.

"As you wish, _koibito,"_ he whispered into Yuuri's ear. Taking ahold of Yuuri's torso as he would in a lift, he picked him up and rolled them over. "Like this...so I don't hurt you. Okay?"

Yuuri hummed his compliance as Victor leaned in for another hungry kiss. Victor hooked his fingers onto the waistline of Yuuri's briefs and pulled, slowly slinking away from him and off the bed as he pulled. He could see his lover's darking cheeks, and quickly responded in kind by leveling the playing field. With a fluid sweep down his legs, the silver-maned skater shunned his own undergarment to a spot on the floor near the rest of their discarded clothing.

Yuuri watched as Victor padded over to their shopping bags from the other day, retrieving a small bottle.

Victor caught Yuuri's curious look, eliciting a sniff of amusement and a small shrug.

"Remember when I went into the pharmacy to grab a new travel first aid kit?" he posed the question rhetorically. "Well I saw this on my way to the register, and couldn't resist."

"Foresight?" Yuuri shook his head, his embarrassed smile plastered on his face. "Or maybe just fortunate."

Victor's grin turned lascivious.

"Indeed," he replied, his voice deeping with rekindling lust. He palmed himself, his eyes fixated on his lover as he approached the bed once again.

Yuuri watched as Victor touched himself, incredibly turned on by the seemingly casual act. His hand instinctively found his own erection and began stroking languidly.

Victor paused for a moment as they watched each other in growing anticipation of the pleasure they were about to share.

When he could no longer stand the small distance between them, Victor slid back onto the bed along side his outstretched, vulnerable partner and enveloped him. Wrapped in Victor's arms and legs, Yuuri sighed as their bodies reunited and the enticing heat overtook him. Hands wandered over flexing muscles as the two memorized the ridges and valley of the vast expanses of skin beneath them. Victor's mouth meandered up Yuuri's jaw line to his ear, licking a long line along his neck, and returned to his ear with a hot sough of breath.

A zip of pleasure raced down his spine to his already throbbing length. Yuuri couldn't hold back the desperate moan that escaped his throat.

Victor smiled against the crook of his lover's neck before rolling atop him to assume a position of dominance. Baring his teeth, he lightly grazed them over his collarbone and down his chest to his taut nipple. His actions were rewarded with a mewl of pleasure, urging him to, quite literally, take matters into his own hands. With a sweep of his hands, Victor reached under Yuuri's backside and began massaging and manipulating his firm glutes. He gave them a squeeze as he ground into Yuuri a few times, riling them both up, the flames between them burning brighter.

"Vi-Victor..." Yuuri panted as he brought his legs up to entrap his fair lover.

The seductive silver fox hummed in amusement.

"Getting impatient, _kobuta-chan_?"

Victor leaned in and ran the flat of his tongue up the center of his abdomen and chest, and caught his neck, just above his adam's apple, with the full expanse of his mouth.

"Haaaaaa..." Yuuri moaned, all sense leaving him.

Victor pulled back slightly, grabbing the small bottle from the bedside table. Yuuri's heels dropped to the bed and Victor stared down at his prone parter, legs spreading and flanking either side of him. Beads of sweat glistened on Yuuri flush face as he opened himself up to Victor.

Yuuri felt like every second Victor wasn't touching him were eating away at his sanity. His body thrummed with the violent rush of endorphins. Every touch sated one part of him, and mercilessly left the rest of him wanting for more. Watching as Victor covered his fingers in the clear, slick liquid, he held Victor's gaze, pools swimming with desire.

The cool wetness was a shock on his sensitive flesh as Victor began massaging his perineum. After this inital attack on his senses, Yuuri relaxed and felt a lone fingertip penetrate him. His body responded kindly this time as he consciously let go of his tension and allowed his lover to work his slender digits deeper into him.

Victor took his time, enjoy the feel of Yuuri coming undone and opening up for him. He was surprised how little time it took for him to be able to add a second finger. He began added a bit more pressure as he pushed harder, and deeper into his beautiful beau's eager orifice. He began to feel Yuuri's building need on his slick digits as the muscles contracted and pulled them in further. He began to scissor his fingers slightly as he worked Yuuri harder, drawing moan after moan from his lover's throat.

Just hearing his most precious person pleading for his touch had Victor's arousal twitching.

Finally, he was able to add the all-important third finger. Crooking them slightly he dove in, aiming for Yuuri's pleasure spot.

The brunet practically begged for more, as his erection began to grow painfully hard, dripping with his own moisture. The rock-hard Russian squeezed some of the lubricant on himself and began stroking himself in rhythm with his ministrations. Both of them began their slide down the spiral into abyss of bliss.

They were ready.

Yuuri whimpered as Victor pulled his hand away, leaving him needy and feeling oddly empty.

"Oh god...Victor..."

"Yuuri...my love...be one with me," he said, his breath hitching as he prefaced their love making with a long, loving kiss.

Posturing himself at Yuuri's entrance, he inhaled and held his breath as he pushed in ever so slowly. Yuuri taking him in eagerly, every inch of the way. Yuuri let out little whines, mouth agape, unable to control the beautiful assault on his senses as his body sizzled. The joy of feeling finally connected and complete.

Victor stilled as he saw Yuuri's mouth curl into a small smile.

Leaning in, his kissed him deeply.

"You feel...so _good_ , Yuuri," Victor groaned.

"That's my line," Yuuri panted.

Victor smiled down at him.

"Is it all right if I move, now?"

Yuuri nodded his approval.

And so he began to move, at first in shorter strokes as both them relished the feel of being so deeply connected. As Yuuri loosened up a bit, Victor took the liberty to broaden his undulations. And as he did, he more readily worked Yuuri's pleasure point as well as satify his own need.

As the burning passion mounted, Yuuri begged for more, commanding Victor deeper, harder and faster. Quickly their spirtual lovemaking escalated into a fiery frenzy, where their only dialogue was desperate and prayerful cries of the others' names. Sweat dripping from their pores, bodies slick as the slap of skin upon skin became frantic and erratic.

Victor grabbed Yuuri's aching erection and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

Yuuri cried out, "I'm...oh god...Vi-ahhhh!"

All Victor could see was how beautiful his fiancé was as he came all over himself, hot and slick. It was enough to send him over the edge.

"Damnit, Yuuri I going to-"

"C-come in me, Victor!" the brunet panted.

And that he did, he whole body stiffening as his body released the sweet pressure of passionate pleasure, spilling into his lover.

Yuuri sighed at the oddly warm sensation.

Victor crumpled forward, panting into Yuuri's shoulder as the euphoric haze gave way to the beautiful emotions that reverberated in his soul. An indescribable happiness washed over him and constricted his throat. Tears formed and he gasped into Yuuri's neck.

"Victor...what's wrong?" Yuuri said, slightly nervous at this sudden emotional outburst.

"Nothing's wrong, Yuuri," he sniffled as he met Yuuri's gaze with a bleary smile. "Pure happiness is more overwhleming than I ever imagined."

Yuuri combed his fingers through his argent strands, sticky with sweat. Victor sobered and continued.

"A whole year," he said simply. He realized what Victor was talking about as he came to rest at his side, a leg and arm still draped over his body as their need for contact remained.

"One year ago, you came crashing into my life and left an unforgettable impression on me," Victor reminded Yuuri. "Eight months ago, after trying so hard to put that night behind me, you called to me again-little did you realize."

"I'm sorry I got so drunk that I couldn't remember," Yuuri apologized softly.

"It's not entirely your fault, you know," he rebuked, "It's mine, too. I read far too deeply into your feelings at first, and imposed myself on you, not even realizing-"

"That I had absolutely no clue..."

They just looked at each other and laughed.

"God, looking back at it all, I try to wrap my head around that fact and, _wow..._ you must have thought I was crazy," Victor said slapping his palm to his forehead.

"Yeah, kinda," Yuuri admitted, recalling with a blush. "I was so nervous. I couldn't figure out why my life-long skating idol decided I was worthy enough to coach. I was happy _and_ scared of living up to your expectations. I had no idea that you-"

"That I had a 'thing' for you the _entire_ time, and was hoping you felt the same way?"

"Y-yeah, _that._ "

Yuuri took Victor into his arms and hugged him tightly, hot tears forming as he whispered.

"Well, I'm glad you took that chance on me, Victor."

"Me, too, Yuuri...me, too."


End file.
